Melodía del Hielo
by KuroDerpy
Summary: Han pasado ya muchos años desde que la reina Noru, concibió al nuevo príncipe de la zona helada. Sin embargo un errante y tortuoso fantasma de un pasado casi olvidado, amenaza la paz. Y la vida de Norge, mientras este se ve envuelto en sus sentimientos hacia la única pony que a amado en su vida.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola a todos los fieles lectores, esta vez junto a la colaboración de Mond Dunkel traemos la tercera entrega desde "Amor frio". Es un trabajo que de inicio no se pensaba hacer pero ya saben que dos mentes piensan mejor que una y aquí está el resultado, aun no sabemos qué tan largo será pero igual quiero que sea de su agrado.**_

_**Si al terminar de leer les agrada o no háganlo saber con un buen review ^^**_

* * *

"_Esa noche hacia frio, yo aun era un niño. Mi madre estaba furiosa con mi padre porque él había incendiado la mitad del palacio con unas manzanas, un tostador y un vaso de vodka. Así que, a muy regañadientes mi mamá, quien había dejado inconsciente a mi papá todo el día. Decidió que lo había más remedio, que usar una de las habitaciones de la servidumbre, porque… Las nuestras estaban en la mitad que se quemo. Por suerte mi madre había ordenado hacer limpieza ese día, por lo que no perdimos nada de valor de las habitaciones. Nunca antes había estado en la parte del castillo perteneciente a la servidumbre. Realmente se notaba la diferencia…"_

-Mammá ¿Quieres que llame a un doctor?- Le pregunto Norge a su madre, quien se encontraba sobre una cama modesta, con su esposo inconsciente al lado. Lleno de moretones y rasguños.

-No cariño- Le respondió Noru -No te preocupes por tu padre. Ha recibido peores- Le intento tranquilizar.

Norge miro la habitación, no había nada con que jugar. Solo tenía el oso de felpa que su madre le había regalado, pero el jugar solo le aburría y le deprimía. Su padre seguía inconsciente y su madre leía un libro de magia negra. Por lo que se le ocurrió la brillante idea de pasear un poco por el palacio para pasar el tiempo.

-Mammá ¿Puedo jugar en el pasillo un rato?- Le pregunto Norge, poniendo su expresión más tierna e imposible de negar.

-No, no Norge- Le respondió Noru, para luego regresar a su lectura.

-Por favor- Volvió a intentar, esta vez apoyando sus patas delanteras sobre la cama para acercarse más al rostro de su madre.

Noru suspiro resignada, lo pensó un poco y llego a la conclusión de que no había nada malo en la petición de su hijo menor.

-Está bien. Pero solo un rato y no ensucies tu pelaje- Noru al instante volvió a su lectura, mientras su hijo permaneciera en el castillo no había de que preocuparse. A menos que entrara al calabozo secreto de su madre.

-¡Si, gracias mammá!- Exclamo Norge de alegría para luego salir a toda velocidad de la habitación, con su oso de felpa sobre su lomo. No había mucha entretención en los pasillos, pero sin lugar a dudas seria más divertido mirar por una de las ventanas, que seguir en esa habitación. Corrió unos minutos por el pasillo, imaginando que se encontraban en una pradera e imaginando el oso de felpa volaba sobre su lomo. Hasta que cayó agotado a los pies de una ventana. Donde levanto a su oso con sus cascos, para imaginar que este volaba por el espacio. Los pasillo estaban oscuros, solo la luz de la luna los iluminaban, pero eso poco le importaba.

-Tengo hambre…- Murmuro para sí mismo.

Repentinamente escucha un ruido proveniente de del siguiente corredor. Norge se asusta un poco, agarra su osito de peluche y se acerco atemorizado. Ese pasillo no tenía iluminación, por lo que estaba en oscuridad absoluta.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- Pregunto, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

-Soy un fantasma y vengo a robar tu alma, príncipe Norge ¡Muajajajaja!- Esta voz asusto el joven príncipe quien espantado corrió en dirección a la habitación donde se encontraba su madre. Sabía que ella podría protegerlo de cualquier cosa.

-¡Oye espera!- Se escucho una voz totalmente distinta, mas femenina y suave. Quien atrapo al príncipe Norge de sus patas traseras, pero este se resistía arrastrándose por el suelo.

-¡NO! ¡Déjame en paz fantasma malvado!- Exclamo en total estado de miedo, mientras su mente no le permitía ver lo que no era.

-N-no soy un fantasma. Cálmate por favor, no te hare daño- Le dijo la voz femenina, a lo que el pegaso guardo calma. Estaba punto de usar sus alas, pero el serró y miro a su captora.

Era una poni de tierra de vivo pelaje rosa, crin azulada y poseedora de unos brillantes ojos morados. Parecía tener la misma edad que él, por lo que todo temor se fue. Pero rápidamente ese alivio fue reemplazado por enfado a deducir que, quien había sido la protagonista de su susto. Había sido ella.

-¡¿Por qué me asústate de esa manera?!- Le grito furioso, pero la poni no se inmuto, solo se limito a reír a carcajadas frente al joven príncipe, quien confundido se animo a pregunta -¿Quién eres tú?-

-Ufff… Jaja, bueno… Jeje…- La pony se posiciono muy cerca del príncipe invadiendo su espacio personal -Mi nombre es Rose Snow. Mi madre y yo nos venimos a trabajar al castillo, porque se caso con uno de los guardias de aquí. Antes vivíamos en Equestria, pero nos vinimos a vivir aquí cuando mi padre murió- Le contesto de manera enérgica y feliz.

-Lamento oír eso…- Le dijo Norge, de manera cortes.

La poni sostuvo sus mejillas y lo miro fijamente.

-No lo lamentes príncipe. No lo conocías, yo tampoco. Murió cuando aún estaba chiquita- Le dijo sonriente para luego soltarlo. Norge se sonrojo, pero lo oculto tras su oso de felpa. Mirándola de lado pudo ver su cutie mark, que eran unas flores de pétalos violetas.

-Qué bonita es tu cutie mark- La alago, a lo que esta sonrió más ampliamente. Casi le recordaba a la alegría de su padre –Yo aun no tengo la mía pero sé que será genial-

-¡Gracias! Adoro las flores, me gusta cuidarlas- Le respondió la pony -¡Oye tengo una idea!- Exclamo alanzando el casco -Seamos amigos-

-¿Qué? ¿Amigos?- Pregunto confundido. Ahora que hacia memoria, el no tenía ningún amigo mas allá de su oso de felpa. Quien con compartía grandes aventuras imaginarias.

-Si amigos. No he hablado con nadie más aparte de ti y me pareces un buen poni- Rose Snow invadió su espacio personal de nuevo y lo miro fijamente -Entonces ¿Qué me dices?-

-Uhm… Yo. Bueno…- Le contesto tímidamente. Rose estallo de alegría frente a sus ojos -Por cierto ¿Cómo sabias mi nombre?-

Rose se llevo un casco al mentón de manera pensativa -Bueno. El guardia que ahora es mi padrastro me describió a las personas que nunca debo hacer enojar aquí. Y cuando te vi supe que eras el príncipe Norge. El hijo menor de la reina Noruu~e y el rey Denmaku-

-Bueno… Entonces. ¿Quieres jugar conmigo?- Le pregunto de forma tímida, era la primera vez que hablaba con alguien de su distinto genero. Y su oso de felpa no era precisamente muy hablador.

-¡Claro! Juguemos a las traes- Sugirió rodeado a Norge.

-¿Cómo se juega eso?- Pregunto incrédulo. Cuando menos se lo esperaba fue víctima de un empujón que lo hizo perder el equilibrio. Cayendo irremediablemente al suelo.

-¡Las traes!- Le grito la poni, ya un poco alejada.

-¡¿Por qué me empujaste?!- Le grito furioso Norge, para luego reincorporarse.

-Porque ahora las traes. No puedo tocarte, pero tú tienes que tocarme a mí para que yo las traiga- Le explico -Y lamento decirte que nunca me atraparas-

Norge frunció el ceño, había sido desafiado. Posiciono a su oso de felpa sobre su lomo y abrió sus alas, para que luego sonreír arrogantemente -Eso ya lo veremos- Le dijo, para al instante disponerse a volar por el pasillo.

-Olvide que era un pegaso…- Murmuro para sí misma, para luego galopar.

Sin embargo su juego se vio detenido por un potente grito.

-¡Norge, hora de dormir!- Se trataba de la reina Noru, quien autoritariamente llamaba a su hijo. Norge paro sus alas en seco, cayendo al suelo justo a los cascos de Rose Snow. Quien amortiguo un poco su caída. Norge subió la mirada para ver los ojos violetas de su nueva amiga, extendió su casco y toco su nariz de la poni.

-Tú las traes ahora- Le dijo Norge triunfante.

Ambos rieron, sus carcajadas hicieron eco en todo el pasillo.

-¡Norge!- Exclamo Noru, quien había decidido ir a buscar a su hijo -Escuche un ruido y me preocupe. Ya ven a dormir a dormir cariño- Noru posiciono su fría y imponente mirada sobre la poni quien tenía a su hijo en los cascos -¿Quién eres tú?- Le pregunto de manera amenazadora.

Ambos se reincorporaron, levantándose del suelo. La poni de tierra se aclaro la voz y educadamente se inclino -Soy Rose Snow. Hija de la nueva jardinera- Le respondió cordialmente, su padrastro le había indicado que por nada del mundo hiciera enojar a la reina.

-Está bien. Bueno, ven conmigo Norge. Es hora de dormir. El idiota…¡Digo! Tu padre, ya puede modular algunas palabras-

-Está bien mamá- Respondió de forma desganada.

"_Esa noche había conocido a mi primer amiga. Me subí a lomo de mi madre y al mirar atrás pude ver su casco amable despidiéndose de mí. Ella parecía una respuesta a mis necesidades de amistad en ese momento, era alegre, su tierna mirada parecía iluminar donde quiera que fuera. Cuando llegamos a la adolescencia, ella ya era una sirvienta más del castillo. Teníamos que actuar frente a mi madre, para que no la echara, por alguna razón a mi mamá no le agradaba mucho que congeniara con otros ponies. Menos con la servidumbre"_

Norge se encontraba en su habitación leyendo un libro de forro rojo carmesí. Estaba muy relajado sobre su enorme cama de plumas de dudosa especie. Vestía un elegante atuendo de la realeza, color blanco con bordes celestes. Señalaba claramente que él era un príncipe. Su melena estaba arreglada y su mirada era casi tan fría como la de su madre, pero no indiferente a los sentimientos. De repente tocan a la puerta.

-Príncipe Norge, traje su merienda tal y como me lo pidió- Se escucha una voz femenina detrás de la puerta.

-No te preocupes Rose, solo estoy yo aquí- Le respondió. A lo que la puerta se abrió revelando a Rose Snow, quien vestía un traje color negro y blanco.

-¡Uuuuff! Qué bueno… Ya estaba cansada. Mi turno en el jardín término hace poco- La poni dejo la bandeja con comida sobre una mesita de plata que se encontraba cerca de la cama del príncipe. Luego se lanzo a la cama, desconcentrando la lectura de Norge, para así satisfactoriamente estirar sus cuatro extremidades.

-Tu cama es tan suave Norge. No sabes la envidia que me das a veces- Rose aleteo sus cuatro extremidades, como si estuviera haciendo un ángel en la nieve.

-No es para tanto. Si quieres come mi merienda, yo no tengo hambre- Le dijo Norge, mirándola de reojo, escudado por su libro.

-¿Enserio? ¡Gracias, eres el mejor!- Rose salta de la cama, y se posiciona frente a la bandeja -La verdad, no pude desayunar casi nada. Me había quedado dormida…-

-¿Por qué te habías quedado dormida?- Le pregunto Norge curioso. La poni, quien tenía sus mejillas llenas de comida intento hablar. Pero sus palabras eran inentendibles -¿Qué dijiste?-

Rose trago y aspiro fuerte -Dije que mi abuelo nos visito ayer. Y estuvo contándome historias, por esa razón no pude dormir-

-¿Qué tienen las historias de tu abuelo?- Le pregunto, ya con su libro abajo.

La poni, ya después de haber comido a una velocidad alarmante. Se recostó satisfecha sobre la cama, con su cascos sobre su estomago lleno -Si no hiciera tantas cosas, subiría mucho de peso-

-Si entiendo ¿Pero que tienen las historias de tu abuelo?- Le pregunto, esta vez con más insistencia. Por una razón que solo él conocía, no podía ocultar su interés en el tema.

-Bueno. Mi abuelo viaja a muchos lugares y conoce a muchos extranjeros. Cada vez que lo veo me relata sobre sus aventuras en las tierras distantes y me trae regalos. Soy su única nieta y me adora- Rose giro como barril sobre la cama hasta quedar a un lado del sonrojado pegaso -Nunca he visto a tu abuelo por aquí. Acaso…-

-No sé quien es mi abuelo- Le interrumpió Norge, con mirada cabizbaja.

-¿Cómo es posible que no conozcas a tu abuelo?- Rose tomo el rostro de Norge, a lo que este se alejo bruscamente calleándose de la cama, golpeándose la cabeza con un pequeño mueble -¡Norge! ¿Estás bien?- La poni se posiciono rápidamente detrás de el pegaso para asistirlo.

-Auch… Sí, estoy bien. Solo fue alergia, mucha alergia. Si eso fue- Se excuso, para que luego su amiga lo asistiera en levantarse del suelo.

-Últimamente estas muy alérgico. Tal vez ya no debamos pasear por el jardín…- Le sugirió preocupada.

-¡No! Digo… Estoy bien, Jeje. No te preocupes, solo fue algo del momento- Le explico, llevándose un casco a la nuca.

-Bueno. Te pregunte sobre tu abuelo, pero si no quieres hablar del tema…-

-No es eso- La interrumpió -Es solo que de verdad no lo conozco. Busque en la biblioteca a antiguos reyes de la zona helada, pero no encontré nada. Como si los hubieran borrado de las páginas de la historia. Solo hay hechos, pero ningún nombre o ilustración- Le explico, ya más calmado.

-Eso es muy extraño. Si me gustara leer como a ti, lo hubiera notado, Jeje…- La poni ordeno el desorden en la bandeja de comida -Deberías preguntarle a tu madre sobre eso. Si alguien puede responder tus preguntas es ella-

Norge se llevo un casco al mentón. Ciertamente esa idea nunca rondo por su cabeza -¡Tienes razón! Hoy en la cena le preguntare al respecto- Le dijo entusiasta.

-Bien. Tengo que llevarle la merienda a tu padre. Nos vemos mañana Norge- Rose se llevo la bandeja a la boca y se dirigió a la salida.

-Nos vemos… Rose- Una vez solo, Norge se echo a su enorme cama, para luego pegar un enorme suspiro. Su semblante cambio a uno triste, su nariz se movió por sí misma, no resistiendo el delicado y apenas perceptible aroma que había llegado a su habitación. En el momento que Rose Snow entro. El trabajar en el jardín le daba un peculiar e irresistible aroma a rosas y tulipanes.

-Rose, eres fantástica- Susurro, con confianza que nadie lo oiría -Algún día te lo diré… Quizás- El pegaso abrió los ojos como platos y se elevo con sus alas, desafiante -¡No! Se lo diré. Yo lo hare, tengo que hacerlo, antes de que ella… Se enamore de alguien más-

-¿Norge estás hablando solo?- Le pregunto Rose Snow quien aun no se encontraba tan lejos de la habitación de su amigo.

El príncipe se llevo los cascos a la boca. Su rostro se torno rojo como un tomate -Uhm… Es la radio- Le contesto en un tono de voz baja.

-A bueno. Ya la di su merienda a tu padre. Iré a la cocina-

-Está bien…- Le respondió. Una vez que escucho los cascos de la poni, alejarse, se arrojo a la cama totalmente aliviado. Por un momento creyó que su amiga había escuchado algo de lo que había dicho. Sintió a su corazón derretirse y su pelaje erizarse. Estaba totalmente consciente de su timidez, pero también estaba totalmente seguro de lo que sentía. Los días eran más alegres, las noches más hermosas, los aromas más agradables, la comida mas deliciosa. La mismísima vida mucho más fácil de llevar. Con el solo pensamiento de aquella poni que era su amiga.

-Comparado con lo de Rose. Preguntarle a mi mamá sobre mi abuelo, será mucho más fácil- Pensó para sus adentros.

Esa misma noche Norge bajo a al comedor, aquel que usaban solo para sus cenas familiares. Al llegar se encontró con la mesa llena de finos manjares y a su padre ya sentado babeando por probar la suculenta comida. Se sentó en su lugar designado sabiendo que no podían empezar hasta que llegara la monarca del lugar.

-Hijo mío, esta noche te vez curiosamente feliz ¿Acaso a mi muchacho se le abren las alas por una doncella?-

-¡Padre! No digas eso….No es lo que piensas-

El viejo vikingo se empezó a reír. Realmente solo estaba molestando a su hijo pero hasta el sabia que ya estaba en la edad en que los jóvenes sementales se empiezan a fijar en las yeguas.

-Norge, hijo. No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte, cuando me enamore de tu madre fue como un golpe. Literalmente tu madre me golpeo cuando la conocí ¡JAJAJA!-

El joven pegaso no entendía ni pretendía entender la relación de sus padres, pero cuando se trataba de amor estaba empezando a creer que era mejor preguntarle a su tío Aisurando, parecía el único "normal" en cuestiones de amor.

De repente las puertas de la habitación se abrieron de par en par. Por ellas entraron la fría gobernante, junto a ella caminaban lo que parecían archivistas que le indicaban pergaminos por firmar.

-Suficiente, cenare con el rey y el príncipe…- indico la reina en un tono neutro levantando su casco, los archivistas hicieron una reverencia y salieron de inmediato mientras la reina tomaba su lugar en la mesa.

-Te ves hermosa querida- sonrió Den

-Ya puedes comer idiota, no hace falta que me alagues…-

-Es verdad que muero de hambre pero no te alago por eso- Den comenzó a comer con apetito feroz, como buen vikingo que aun era.

Norge observaba a sus padres, Den comía como si no hubiera mañana y Noru lo hacía leyendo mas pergaminos del reino. Se sentía nervioso, debía preguntar sobre su abuelo la duda era ¿Cómo hacerlo? Comenzaría con su padre, siempre es más fácil por ese lado.

-Padre, me gustaría preguntar sobre mi abuelo- dijo tranquilamente el pegaso siempre con su porte real.

Den dejo a un lado el pie de manzanas que estaba comiendo y miro a su hijo curioso. Noru solo levanto la vista de su pergamino, levemente intrigada por el cuestionar de su cría.

-¿Qué quieres saber exactamente hijo?- contesto el rey con tranquilidad, para Den, su padre fue su héroe hasta que lo perdió en las llamas de la batalla.

-Que me cuentes como era el, alguna historia- Norge se había entusiasmado por el buen reaccionar de su padre

-Por donde empiezo- Den se llevo el casco a su corta barba –Mi padre fue en su tiempo el jefe de la aldea vikinga, el jarl. Era un imponente pegaso pero a la vez muy sabio, el me enseño a pelear con el hacha, la mitad de las veces no me regañaba cuando me metía en problemas o peleaba con mi primo, casi siempre me ponía a entrenar con los demás como escarmiento. Ahora que lo pienso no era buen escarmiento, ¡JAJAJA!-

Norge estaba maravillado con lo que escuchaba, era la primera vez que conocía la historia de su familia y sin duda quería saberlo todo. Den continuo hablando un rato mas sobre su padre para responder todas las dudas del joven pegaso.

-Cuando quieras podemos ir a visitar la tumba que pusieron en su honor, como sabes en mi pueblo los funerales se quemaba el cuerpo-

-Eso sería estupendo padre ¡gracias!- Norge ahora se sentía animado, sin embargo venia lo difícil, preguntarle a su madre. No es que le temiera pero era difícil saber a veces como iba a reaccionar –Madre… ¿Podría preguntarte lo mismo? ¿Podrías contarme de tu padre?-

Den casi se atraganta, él sabía bien que de eso no se hablaba en el castillo y mucho menos delante de Noru. La reina dejo el tenedor con el que comía y bajo el pergamino que leía para ver al príncipe con aquella mirada vacía que en el pasado mostraba el hielo en su corazón.

-Norge cariño ¿Qué tonterías dices? Yo no tuve padre- respondió la poni de hielo con un tono maternal

-Pero madre ¿Qué acaso no hubo un rey antes que tú? El era tu padre ¿no es así?- insistió el príncipe, tantos libros que había leído le daban la razón y sobre todo él no era un idiota como su padre. Noru se levanto seria, tomando los pergaminos con su magia.

-Te lo diré por última vez hijo, yo no tuve padre así que deja de preguntar o te castigare-

Era oficial, algo extraño estaba pasando y no hacía falta ser un genio para saberlo, al menos eso pasaba por la mente de Norge. Giro la vista a su padre quien solo se encogió en hombros y también salió del lugar, un claro signo de huida para no contestar sus preguntas. Solo quedaba una cosa por hacer, buscar la verdad el mismo.

Decidido por descubrir aquello que perturbaba a su madre, se dirigió sigilosamente en dirección a la habitación de sus padres. Tenía la esperanza de encontrar algo, alguna fotografía, alguna carta, lo que fuera que lo llevara a dar con el misterio que era su abuelo, de parte de su madre. Una vez ahí, comenzó a buscar. Busco debajo de la cama, arriba y debajo de los muebles, todos los cajones, detrás de los retratos, etc.

-Nada, absolutamente nada- Se dijo agotado, sentándose en el suelo. Entonces levanto su mirada y noto un ligero brillo color dorado. Había un cajón cerrado con un candado dorado, apenas podría creer que se escapara de su vista hasta ahora -Un cajón cerrado con candado. Por fin-

Norge se acerco a dicho cajón, finalmente sentía que había encontrado algo realmente importante. Tiro del candado con sus cascos, pero estaba demasiado apretado. No había encontrado tampoco ninguna llave en todo el tiempo que gasto buscando alguna pista de su abuelo. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea digna de un libro de detectives y ladrones.

-Haber, he leído esto antes en libros. No debe ser muy difícil- Norge saca una aguja de la manga de su ropa real, la toma con sus dientes y la mete en la cerradura. Para luego girarla en todas direcciones -Vamos... Vamos, ábrete-

La cerradura cede, y cuando se abrió finalmente, los oídos de Norge creyeron haber escuchado el sonido más hermoso del mundo. El candado cayó al suelo y el príncipe abrió el cajón revelando todo lo que guardaba.

-¡Lo logre! Soy todo un...- El pegaso se queda mirando el interior del cajón estupefacto.-¡Mis ojos! ¡¿Pero que es todo esto?!- Grita horrorizado.

El interior estaba lleno de objetos de placer para parejas como látigos, lencería, cremas y esposas. Además de fotos del rey amarrado en poses sugerentes. Norge sintió como si se hubiera golpeado con un muro de ladrillos. Por un momento deseo nunca haber abierto dicho cajón. Hay cosas que simplemente no deben salir a la luz, y esta era una de ellas.

-Rayos mamá. ¿Porque tienes todo esto aquí?- Se dijo mirando el techo, para luego bajar la mirada y quedarse observando una fotografía -¿Ese es papá?- Se pregunta, para luego cerrar sus ojos asustado con una pata sobre estos -¡Sí! Es papá- Mete su casco en el cajón con la vaga esperanza de encontrar algo que le sea de utilidad. En su odisea, su casco se topa con algunos objetos contundentes, hasta dar con un trozo de papel, que no se trataba de una fotografía.

-Necesitare terapia después de esto- Pensó para sus adentros, para luego levantar su casco. Girando su cuello lentamente y esperando que lo que saco no sea una fotografía de su padre. Se dispone a averiguar lo que había sacado. Su expresión cambia a una de alivio, se trataba de un mapa muy viejo, estaba hecho de tela. Lo miro detenidamente y se percato de que era el mapa del palacio. Pero no cualquier mapa, era el primer mapa del palacio. En él, se podían apreciar todos los pasadizos que su diseñador creo. Ante sus ojos, esto era un gran tesoro.

-¡Sí! Bueno, no es lo que buscaba. Pero esto me llevara hasta el- Se dijo así mismo saliendo rápidamente de la habitación de sus padres, ya había visto demasiados horrores por un día.

(…)

Por otro lado, en las habitaciones de los empleados del castillo una joven soñaba despierta. Rose había terminado sus deberes y después de hablar con Norge se fue a su habitación. La joven yegua bailaba por el lugar con un conejo de felpa entre sus patas.

-¡Oh Norge! Bailas muy bien-

En efecto Rose divagaba con el príncipe de la Zona Helada, quien se había vuelto su pony especial. Muchos dirían que era por el hecho de ser solo un príncipe, pero la verdad era diferente. Rose Snow estaba completamente enamorada de su mejor amigo. Claro que él no lo sabía y aunque no estaba en ella ser tímida, algo siempre la frenaba. Sin embargo en ese momento no pensaba en pequeñeces, dentro de su mente bailaba una preciosa melodía con el semental de sus sueños en un hermoso jardín que ella misma creo. No podía hacer más que fantasear, pero esperaba que de alguna forma, ese sueño fuera una realidad.

Cuando menos se lo espero, tropezó con algo dejándola de cara al suelo, en ese instante entro su madre a verla. Y al percatarse del desastre que había causado su hija en la pequeña habitación. Esta estallo en enfado.

-Rose ¡¿Qué corrales haces?!- la poni de tierra se acerco para ayudar a su hija para que se incorporara.

-Lo siento mamá, solo tropecé- contesto con una sonrisa forzada.

-No me digas que de nuevo estabas soñando despierta con ese misterioso chico- la madre de Rose se dedico acomodar las cosas que estaban en el suelo.

-No puedo negarlo, cada día me gusta más-

-Bueno mi florecita ¿Y porque no se lo dices? Más importante ¿Por qué no nos dices a papá y a mí quién es?-

Rose su puso nerviosa de inmediato, el hecho era que le daba un poco de pena sentir tal variedad de cosas por un semental. Aunque se encontrara en la edad en que es muy normal. Cuando vio los ojos de su madre, surgió en ella la esperanza que su madre la podría aconsejar sobre su aun secreto romántico.

-Está bien mamá te diré un poco de él. Es un chico increíblemente amable, pero algo serio. Sus ojos violetas son tan misteriosos y fascinantes- la pony se tomaba las mejillas sonrojada mientras describía a su pony especial -El no es vanidoso pero siempre va bien arreglado, su crin es como el sol, dorada y brillante. Su pelaje se ve tan cálido a pesar de ser frio y oscuro - A Rose le brillaban los ojos solo de imaginar a Norge frente a ella.

Por el contrario la cara de su madre reflejaba preocupación, las madres son sabias y no le había costado mucho trabajo identificar de quien se trataba, no había muchos ponis con esa descripción. Antes de que Rose se perdiera de nuevo en sus sueños de amor, su madre la tomo y la acerco para hablarle de frente.

-Hija mía, se que el primer amor es el más importante pero por tu bien debes alejarte del príncipe Norge-

-¡Como has sabido!-

-Soy tu madre, yo lo sé todo y lo que menos quiero es que sufras mi florecita- se veía que la joven pony estaba a punto de reclamar pero su madre no la dejo, continuo con su explicación –Rose, ambos son de mundos separados, tu y yo le servimos a su familia real. Y eso es un hecho, el es un príncipe que algún día será rey, y nosotras somos….humildes-

Los ojos de Rose se llenaron de tristeza ante las duras pero ciertas palabras de su madre –Además hija, en el remoto caso que te correspondiera jamás me perdonaría que salieras lastimada….por la reina. Ella es muy celosa con su hijo, lo he visto. Tú eres joven y no crees las historias de ella ni lo temible que puede ser, pero yo he vivido más que tu y por eso te hablo con la voz de la experiencia y te doy estos consejos-

Por fin la joven pony estallo en llanto y su madre la abrazo para consolarla, solo pedía que le hiciera caso a sus consejos, nada era más terco que un corazón enamorado.

(…)

Norge caminaba por uno de los pasillos, de la parte más abandonada del palacio. Aquella que los guardias solo debían de recorrer por obligación, pero ciertamente, no había nada de valor. Ni siquiera ventanas para ver el paisaje. Tampoco pinturas que admirar. Solo era un pasillo frio, tétrico y descuidado. El príncipe llevaba un pequeño farol en su lomo, guiándose por aquel viejo mapa.

-Valla… Nunca había estado aquí. Según esto debe haber alguna entrada secreta, ¿Pero como la abro?- Norge miro en todas direcciones buscando algún indicio, hasta que su vista se cruzo con una piedra muy inusual en la pared. Era negra, al contrario de las demás. La pateo y la pared a su izquierda se movió revelando una escalera que conducía a las profundidades del castillo.

-Eso fue… Más fácil de lo que creí- El joven pegaso baja por el pasadizo, usando sus alas. Conforme lo hacía, se percataba de que a lo que fuera que condujesen las escaleras. Estaba más profundo que el sótano o mazmorra más antiguo del palacio. Si escogió este pasadizo en especial, era porque estaba señalado con rojo. Mientras que los demás de menos importancia, estaban señalados con color azul.

-Que frio…- Pensó Norge para sus adentros. Si bien los ponies de la zona helada resistían las bajas temperaturas, las temperaturas en aquel viejo y oscuro pasadizo, eran exageradamente frías. Incluso para él o cualquiera pony, incluyendo a Noru.

Luego de un rato, finalmente sus cascos tocaron suelo. Ilumino el cuarto con su farol. La oscuridad parecía resistirse a luz que había traído. Las paredes estaban vacías, todo el cuarto era completamente de hielo y piedra. Decidió, dio unos pasos hacia adelante, a lo que su farol ilumino su camino. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, al ver lo que estaba frente a él. Sobre una piedra tallada, se hallaba imponentemente frente a Norge, una corona de oro. Era muy antigua, no tenia joya alguna, era solo una corona de oro aparentemente ordinaria. El joven príncipe se acerco, una brisa movía sus orejas susurrándole palabras en el idioma ancestral de la zona helada.

-Tengo que ponerme la corona- Murmuro en voz baja para luego acercarse lentamente a dicha corona. Una vez ya frente de ella, la levanto con sus cascos y vio el reflejo de su rostro en esta. Así pudo notar que era idéntica a la corona de su padre, Den. Solo que esta carecía totalmente que los diamantes y rubíes mágicos que poseía la otra. Sin perder más tiempo se puso la corona. No paso absolutamente nada, pero encajaba muy bien con su cabeza.

-Eso fue extraño…- Pensó para sus adentros.

Repentinamente un sonido lleno la habitación vacía y oscura. Era un delicado, tétrico y a la vez hermoso sonido, proveniente de un piano. Norge no veía piano alguno, pero se escuchaba muy cerca. El príncipe nunca antes había escuchado una canción tan bella, tan hipnótica, tan llena de vida y muerte. Se imaginaba a las flores marchitándose, al sol saliendo por el horizonte, a las mismísimas estrellas tintineando para él. Se imagino a su amada bailando con él. Un gran salón, una encantadora noche con sus seres queridos. Y ambos en el centro, frente a todos aquellos ojos que los conocían.

Guiado por la música tomo su farol y la busco, la oscuridad no le daba tregua. La luz que lo guiaba termino por apagarse y en ese momento, solo en ese momento. Antorchas se prendieron iluminando toda la habitación. Sentía las teclas de piano a sus espaldas, el temor tomo lugar en su corazón, pero aun así volteo. Había un pony tocando el piano, vestía una larga cama azul y su crin era larga y blanca. Norge se acerco y toco el hombro de este pony, haciendo que la música se detuviera.

-¿Q-quién eres tú?- Pregunto tartamudo.

El pony soltó una pequeña carcajada. Se volteo lentamente, revelando que era un alicornio anciano de pelaje parecido al de su madre, Noru. Su crin era totalmente blanca, al igual que su barba. Sus ojos eran violetas, al contrario de los de su madre, no estaban vacíos. Sino llenos de vida, encerrando un mundo extraño y retorcido.

-Mucho gusto, nieto. Escuche por ahí que me estabas buscando-

(Continuara...)

* * *

**_Para escuchar la melodía que se menciona en el fic busquen en youtube "__Victor's Piano Solo Complete"_**

**_Gracias por leer y no olviden el review_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola lectores, gracias a todo por sus reviews fueron realmente apreciados. **_

_**Espero que **__**Mond Dunkel y yo no nos hayamos tardado mucho en traerles el segundo capítulo, disfrútenlo y no olviden los reviews para este :D**_

* * *

Norge se había quedado estático frente al anciano alicornio. Este por el contrario, se veía inquieto. Esperaba que su nieto reaccionase diferente. Nunca espero que Noru le diera nietos, es más, creía que se vería en la necesidad de eliminarla si esta representaba una amenaza a su persona. No tardo en notar que Norge era un pegaso, en el fondo de su fantasmal corazón, sentía un asco y repudio difícil de describir. Apenas toleraba que Noru y Is fueran unos unicornios con alas metálicas en un principio. Pero poseer alas y no cuerno era algo totalmente inferior ante sus ojos. Pero aun así, a pesar de las nauseas, resaltaba una sonrisa encantadora y una mirada pacifica.

-T-tu eres mi abuelo… ¿Enserio?- Le pregunto Norge, dando dos pasos hacia atrás -Un alicornio, pero mi mamá es una unicornio- Dijo sorprendido.

El viejo rey solo se limito a reír. Se levanto de aquel pequeño asiento negro y puso su casco sobre el hombro de su nieto -Bueno. Mis genes no ganaron la batalla, pero aun así ame a tu madre a pesar de haber salido solo unicornio- El anciano alicornio lo abraza, envolviéndolo en su larga capa azul -No te imaginas la felicidad que me da el conocerte-

Norge respondió el abrazo un poco asustado -Abuelo… Yo no tenía idea de que vivías aquí abajo-

El anciano lo mira extrañado -Norge. Yo no vivo aquí abajo. Eso sería ridículo, yo llevo muerto muchos años. Pero mi espíritu nunca ha dejado este palacio, y gracias a ti estoy aquí-

Norge se separa bruscamente de su abuelo, un tanto asustado. No podía ocultar su expresión, después de todo, desde pequeño les guardo un temor a los fantasmas.

-Entonces eres un fantasma- Murmuro el joven príncipe. Retrocedió asustado hasta que su espalda toco la pared.

-Norge, no me temas. No te hare daño, tu eres mi nieto- Le intento convencer su abuelo -Escucha, al ponerte mi corona y al ser descendiente mío despertaste mi espíritu errante. Fue el destino, ya que tu, Norge… Puedes revivirme-

El pegaso se llevo un casco al mentón, confundido y curioso de las palabras de su abuelo -¿Enserio puedo hacer eso?- Le pregunto esperanzado.

El alicornio sonrió -Claro que puedes nieto mío. Somos parientes, puedes hacerlo Norge. Tú puedes traerme de vuelta- Le dijo entusiasta.

El príncipe, ya con más confianza. Se anima a preguntar -¿Cómo moriste abuelo?-

El alicornio se sentó en el pequeño asiento frente al piano. Obviamente lo recordaba claramente, apenas su malvada alma dejo su cuerpo, pudo ver como la reina Chrysalis lo incineraba. Sin embargo, debía cuidar sus pasos frente a Norge. No quería que supiera toda la verdad.

-Veras. Había una bruja y me enveneno cuando dormía…- Le contesto mirando cabizbajo -Estaba muy enamorado de ella, pero me engaño y se quedo con mi reino. Pero tu madre recupero el reino, usando todo lo que le enseñe-

Norge, por primera vez en su vida, vio aquello que tanto había anhelado. Aquello que hace años estaba deseando. Una plática con su abuelo. Superando su miedo, se dispuso a sentarse junto a su abuelo, pero su cuerpo atravesó el pequeño asiendo. Provocando que se golpease tus flancos contra el frío suelo.

-Norge, esto está solo en su mente. De hecho, en realidad te encuentras en absoluta oscuridad en estos momentos. La luz que ilumina la habitación esta en tu cabeza por la corona- Le explico el anciano alicornio.

El pegaso se froto los flancos con sus cascos intentando aliviar el dolor -Lo pudiste decir antes- Norge se reincorporo con sus alas -¿Tu espíritu está en la corona? ¿Por qué no tiene gemas?- Le pregunto curioso.

-Porque esas gemas tienen que estar en la corona del rey actual. Tienen magia. Y, si… Mi espíritu está conectado con esa corona, porque la use hasta el fin de mis días- Le respondió para luego dirigirle una mirada muy seria a su nieto -Norge, es importante que entiendas algo. Yo fui engañado, yo tuve que dejar a tu madre sola. Yo la amaba, fue una bendición de los dioses a mi vida-

Norge se vio conmovido por las palabras de su abuelo. Con un padre como él, no podría evitar preguntarse ¿Por qué su madre era tan fría? Incluso el joven príncipe admitía la frialdad de su madre.

-No lo entiendo abuelo ¿Por qué mi madre es cómo es? Me dijo incluso que no tenía padre. Es decir, no me mal entiendas. Ella ha sido una buena mamá, la mejor del mundo. Pero…-

-No te preocupes te entiendo Norge- Le interrumpió el rey alicornio -Veras Norge. Tu madre sufrió mucho, quizás nunca te lo dijo, pero Noru y tu tío Is no son hermanos de la misma madre- El anciano alicornio se elevo con sus alas y voló alrededor del joven pegaso.

-No lo entiendo- Le dijo Norge confundido. Sin que se diera cuenta, su abuelo sonrió burlonamente.

- Veras querido nieto, la madre de Is fue mi segunda esposa, murió cuando dio a luz a mi amado hijo. La madre de Noru, Honey Darling era una pony hermosa de pelaje blanco, melena rubia y preciosos ojos cafés. Yo la amaba mucho. Pero ella solo le interesaba la riqueza que podía ofrecerle. Cuando nació Noru, la descuido y nunca le entrego amor. Incluso me la mantuvo oculta por muchos años. Años en que no la alimentaba, la golpeaba y la encerraba en un sótano-

El joven príncipe se imagino a su madre en aquella situación. Sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos y su expresión cambio a una de absoluta tristeza. No pudo evitar comparar su infancia con la de su madre, y sentirse afortunado de haber tenido una madre que lo quisiera tanto.

-Cuando me entere de la verdad. Cuando me entere de que tenía una hermosa hija quien me necesitaba. Decidí cuidar de Noru, y dejar a Honey Darling. Pero ella en su desesperación, intento matarme, pero no lo logro y ella termino muerta. Noru nunca volvió a ser la misma después de eso. Por eso, es como es-

Norge abrazo a su abuelo con todas sus fuerzas, derramando lágrimas. A él si lo podía tocar y sentir. El alicornio no tardo en responder el abrazo. Su sonrisa apenas cavia en su rostro.

-¡No tenía idea!- Grito Norge afligido, apenas podía contener sus sollozos -Abuelo, eres un héroe. No entiendo porque mi madre puede negar el haber tenido un tan buen padre-

-Oh Norge. Ella siempre me guardo rencor por no haber estado en su infancia. Y no la culpo, yo debí rescatarla, yo debí estar allí- El anciano alicornio estaba aguantando las ganas de echarse a reír a carcajadas. El sabia que sus palabras eran mentira, pero el hecho de que su nieto las crea le daba un gusto morboso.

Luego del conmovedor momento, Norge se separo de su abuelo, para secarse las lagrimas del rostro. Abrió los ojos como platos y se llevo un casco a la nuca al percatarse de algo.

-Uhm… Lo siendo abuelo. Ni si quiera te pregunte tu nombre- Le dijo un tanto avergonzado. El anciano rio un poco.

-Mi nombre es Isen- Le respondió con una amable sonrisa.

-Mi mamá estará muy feliz. La iré a buscar- Le dijo Norge entusiasta, disponiéndose a buscar a su madre. Sin embargo tu abuelo lo detuvo inmovilizándolo.

-No, no puedes hacer eso- Su cuerno brillo y Norge regreso a su lado -Aun no puedes hacer eso Norge- Le insistió, para luego soltarlo de su hechizo.

-Pero ¿Por qué no?- Le pregunto confundido. Esta pregunta incomodo al anciano Isen, quien rápidamente se las ingenio para crear una respuesta creíble y convencedora.

-Veras Norge ¿No sería mejor que ella me viera en carne y hueso? Ella me amaba, pero también me tenía rencor. Tenemos muchos asuntos pendientes que es mejor resolverlos cara a cara. Y, no cara a ectoplasma fantasmagórico- Le sonrió amablemente.

El príncipe se llevo un casco al mentón de forma pensativa. Por un lado entendía a su abuelo, hablar con un fantasma no debe ser cómodo. Y si existía la oportunidad de revivir al amado padre de su madre, para que ambos se encuentren luego de tantos años ¿Por qué no hacerlo? Así finalmente tendría el abuelo que deseaba.

-Tienes razón abuelo. Te reviviremos primero… ¿Cómo lo hago?- Le pregunto entusiasta.

-Querido nieto. Mañana hablaremos de eso, te ves cansado. Mejor ve a dormir- Le sugirió, aparentando preocupación -Llévate la corona contigo. Cada vez que quieras hablar conmigo, solo úsala- Le indico apuntando con su casco a la corona.

-Entiendo abuelo- Norge recogió su pequeño farol y lo coloco sobre su lomo. Su abuelo se acerco y lo encendió para su nieto.

-Está bien. Nos vemos abuelo- Norge posiciono sus cascos en la corona -Te quiero- Dijo tímidamente.

El anciano alicornio sonrió y posiciono su casco sobre el hombro de su nieto -También te quiero Norge- Le respondió.

Al instante que el joven príncipe se saco la corona, toda la habitación volvió a su oscuridad habitual. Solo la luz de su farol le hacía luz en aquel tenebroso y helado lugar. Sin perder tiempo subió por el pasadizo usando sus alas para llegar más pronto a la superficie. Sin que nadie lo viera, se dirigió sigilosamente a su habitación, donde una vez ahí, guardo la corona debajo de su enorme cama. Y mirando las estrellas por su gran ventanal, se quedo dormido. En su rostro se podía apreciar una gran sonrisa.

(…..)

En la alcoba real, Den paseaba sus ojos de un lado a otro en la enorme habitación ¿La razón? Desde hacía rato su esposa no paraba de caminar en círculos mientras murmuraba maldiciones y otras tantas cosas que no alcanzaba a escuchar con sus orejas.

-Querida…Llevas mucho rato así ¿vas a decirme de una vez qué es lo que te pasa?- Hablo el rey vikingo con la mayor tranquilidad, estaba casi seguro que era otro berrinche de la unicornio.

-¡Ya te lo dije idiota! Tengo un mal presentimiento desde hace rato- Se podía ver la cara de preocupación en la monarca de hielo, algo inusual en su duro gesto.

-Noru odio decir esto pero. Querida eso no me dice nada-

-¡Es porque tu no entiendes nada! Si tuvieras al menos algo de magia sabrías cuando las cosas no andan bien-

-No sabía que los unicornios podían hacer eso…-

-¡Mejor cierra la boca idiota!…-

La reina se masajeo las sienes después de gritarle al pegaso. Sin dudarlo camino al balcón de la habitación, le gustaba estar ahí pues le traía paz. Podía ver su reino entero, tan blanco y tranquilo. Aun así no podía acallar la angustia de su pecho, ese grito silencioso que le decía que algo andaba mal ¿Pero que era? No había respuesta para su dilema.

Luego de pasar un rato a solas para meditar y calmarse volvió con su pegaso. Tenía que descansar pues estaba en medio de una gran planeación. Una sorpresa para su hijo. Cerro sus ojos cayo al mundo de los sueños.

-Flashback-

Era un tormentoso día en la zona helada. El pueblo de estas heladas tierras moría de hambre, sobrevivía el más fuerte, o aquel que poseyera el poder financiero suficiente para tener protección de otros. Las victimas más perjudicadas eran los potrillos y potrillas que nacían en aquel reino miserable, gobernado por un tirano enloquecido. Quien día a día, y noche a noche, arruinaba cada vez más, sus relaciones con otros reinos. Mientras al mismo tiempo, educaba a aquella que sería su reemplazo, cuando su cuerpo ya no dé para más.

-Bien Noru. Muy bien. Ya aprendiste a crear vida a partir de la simple nieve- Le dijo un alicornio alto. Su pelaje era azul invierno y su crin blanca como la nieve, al igual que su barba. Vestía una larga cama azul oscuro con bordes blancos y una corona de oro con brillantes gemas mágicas.

-¿Ya puedo irme?- Pregunto la entonces en ese momento, pequeña Noru.

-No. Estúpida idiota ¿Acaso dije que hoy ibas a hacer algo a parte de estudiar?- Le dijo burlescamente. Para luego levantar un látigo con una punta de metal afilado -Mejor calla, pequeña abominación. Aun no entiendes que no debes hablar a menos que te lo diga- Se acerca a su oído con una sonrisa -No querrás que te meta en la mazmorra de vidrios de nuevo ¿Verdad mi pequeña Noru?- Le susurro.

La princesa solo lo miro y se quedo en silencio. Quieta como una piedra, con mirada inexpresiva e indiferente.

-Muy bien Noru. Ya estas aprendiendo. Tengo que arreglar algunos asuntos… Al parecer hay unos plebeyos que están haciendo un escándalo en las puertas del palacio-

La unicornio solo asintió y el rey se retiro, dejándola sola en aquella torre que era casi su prisión. Al cabo de unos minutos escucho unos desgarradores gritos provenientes de afuera. Cuando decidió mirar por la ventana, lo único que sus orbes violetas vieron. Fue la nieve teñida de un color rojo carmesí. Y al rey quien estaba junto a tres cuerpos que Noru, podía reconocer perfectamente. Su amado esposo estaba decapitado, su amada hija hecha pedazos. Y su querido hijo, sin ninguna extremidad, salvo su cabeza, unida a su cuerpo.

Noru sollozo desgarradoramente. Su grito hizo eco hasta los confines de las heladas tierras. Pero la infinita pena y tristeza serian reemplazados por terror y miedo, cuando el anciano alicornio se volteo y pudo ver quien lo observaba. Su expresión cambio a una tétrica y espantosa expresión de enfado. Su rostro era casi una parodia muy morbosa de la que había mostrado antes. El cuarto donde se encontraba Noru se volvió tan oscuro como un abismo, el rey avanzaba hacia ella con cada parpadeo que daba. Cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca para hacerle daño, solo una palabra se escucho antes de que su vista se nublara por completo.

_-Desobediente…-_

_-Fin Flashback-_

-¡AH!- La reina se incorporo de un solo movimiento, aun estaba en su cama y su esposo dormía a su lado. Ella estaba sudando frio. Luego sintió que algo caía a sus cascos, eran gotas de agua que corrían desde sus ojos.

Se levanto de la cama para poder ir a su baño, una vez ahí se lavo la cara y se miro por largo rato en el espejo que ahí se encontraba.

-Solo fue una horrible pesadilla. Una pesadilla- Noru se repetía aquello una y otra vez tratando de convérsese y que el miedo en sus ojos desaparecía.

A la mañana siguiente ya se encontraba en su estudio firmando pergaminos. Tenía un poco de ojeras debido a que no pudo volver a dormir. Las pesadillas la seguían aterrorizando.

-¿Por qué tengo que soñar con ese viejo cretino? ¿Tantos años de muerto y me viene atormentar de nuevo?... Me pregunto si a Is le pasa lo mismo-

Noru no pudo continuar con sus pensamientos ya que en ese momento una estela roja entro de golpe en su estudio.

-¡Noru preciosa llego el correo!-

Anuncio el pegaso con su gran sonrisa mientras un unicornio de la servidumbre traía una carretilla llena de cartas y pergaminos. El unicornio hizo una reverencia dejando a sus reyes solos.

-¿Ahora te emociona recibir correo?- pregunto Noru mientras veía la pila de cartas enfrente de ella.

-Sabes que sí, pero esta vez es mejor. Son las respuestas de invitados para el baile-

De inmediato la unicornio atrajo las cartas y pergaminos hacia ella para poder leerlos. Toda aquella conmoción entre ambos reyes se debía a que estaban organizando un baile sorpresa para su segundo hijo. Ya estaba en la edad de presentarse con la sociedad y tal vez encontrar una princesa de su agrado. Noru se había encargado de buscar a varias princesas y doncellas por todos los reinos, incluyendo Equestria. Y estaba segura de que Norge se fijaría al menos en una de ellas.

Den también se puso a leer las cartas y luego hacer barcos de papel. A veces sus acciones no cuadraban para nada con su edad.

-¡Amor mío mira! ¡Esta es de nuestra nenita!- el pegaso le mostro un papel con un grabado rosa.

-¿Anky vendrá?- Aquello sin duda vio sorprendida a Noru. Era verdad que se llevaba bien con su hija desde todo lo ocurrido cuando ella era una adolecente, pero cuando Nankyoku decidió irse a formar su propia familia mantuvo muy poco contacto con su madre. Noru solo conocía a sus nietos por fotografías.

-¡Claro que vendrá!- continuo el rey –Pero dice que será siempre y cuando estés tranquila y no discutas con el lobo como es costumbre-

-Eso ya lo veremos…-

-Mira, esta es de Is y Xiang- Le dijo Den mostrándole una carta que Noru hizo levitar hasta sus ojos.

-Traerán a Kasai al baile. Ella es solo un poco mayor que mi Norge. No se ven desde ya muchos años, esto le agradara-

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Norge, una vez más hablaba con su abuelo. Se encontraba tan emocionado por conocerlo que pasaba horas encerrado solo para estar con él. Rose por su parte empezaba a sentirse rechazada. Cada vez que quería estar a solas con su amigo como normalmente hacían, este alegaba estar ocupado y cuando le preguntaba con quien hablaba simplemente negaba estarlo asiendo. Rose empezaba a temer lo que le dijo su madre, Norge ya no la quería ni como amiga porque ella no era de la realeza.

-Norge… Te traigo tu merienda- Dijo Rose a la entrada de la habitación del joven príncipe.

-Gracias, déjala en el pasillo. Luego la iré a buscar- Le ordeno cortantemente.

Obedeciendo, dejo la bandeja de plata sobre una pequeña mesa de mármol que estaba frente a la habitación de Norge. Se volteo y vio la puerta unos minutos.

-Norge, ¿Estás bien?- Le pregunto preocupada.

Pero antes de que pudiera contestarle, su madre la sorprendió -¡Rose! Te necesitan en la cocina, ven ahora- Le ordeno, a lo que está resignada, no tuvo más opción que irse. Pero no sin antes dirigirle unas ultimas miradas a la puerta de la habitación. Al no obtener respuesta alguna, supo que había sido ignorada. Acompaño a su madre hasta la cocina, donde se estaban preparando diversos platillos, cocteles y manjares de la zona helada.

-¿Qué te ocurre hija?- Le pregunto su madre, quien había notado la cara deprimida de su hija.

-Bueno. Supongo que ya no tiene caso ocultarlo. Estoy así por Norge. Hoy me toco hacer su desayuno, y en la mesa ni si quiera me miro. Luego lo salude desde el jardín cuando estaba paseando por el pasillo. Y me ignoro. Antes de que me vinieras a buscar, no me respondió cuando le pregunte como estaba… Me siento mal-

-Te dije que te sacaras al príncipe de la cabeza. Sé que es duro. Pero yegua que se respeta no llora por semental que la ignora. Si lo hace, es por algo ¿No lo crees?- Le su madre con cierto toque de regaño en su voz -Estoy segura que un apuesto soldado estaría más que interesando en salir contigo, si es una cita lo que buscas- Le sugirió.

Pero Rose hizo caso omiso de las palabras de su madre. Ella no quería a un soldado, no por el hecho de que no se comparara al título de príncipe. Sino porque ella amaba a Norge simplemente por ser él. Aunque detéstate y le entristeciera ser ignorada por él, no podía dejar de quererlo y preocuparse por el joven príncipe. No quiso decirle palabra alguna a su madre, no le gustaba discutir con ella. Llegaron a la cocina, donde había varios cocineros y sirvientas preparando todo, hasta el último detalle. Rose sabia cocinar y lo hacía muy bien. Por ello la instalaron en la sección de la cocina.

-Me pregunto que le estará pasando. El antes me hubiera invitado a pasar amablemente a su habitación. Todo estaba bien hace un par de días- Pensaba la pony mientras movía una sartén con vegetales -¿Seguirá afligido por lo de su abuelo? ¿No le gusto el desayuno que le prepare?-

-¡Rose, esa cosa se está quemando!- Le grito un semental chef.

-¡AAAAHH!- Grito la pony, para luego tomar un balde de agua y echar su contenido a la sartén. Apagando así el fuego. Cuando se volteo, todos la estaban mirando de manera despectiva, esta solo sonrió avergonzada -Lo siento- Se disculpo.

-Mejor, ve la sopa. O las servilletas. Yo me encargare de esto…- Le dijo aquel chef.

-Está bien. Sopa… Esa es mi especialidad, Jeje- Dijo nerviosa, esperando que no la echaran de la cocina. Lo que menos necesitan ahora, era que la reina los echará a todos a los calabozos por haber causado un incendio.

De vuelta, en la habitación del joven príncipe, este se fascinaba con las historias que le relataba su abuelo. Grandes aventuras, criaturas míticas que ya no existen, hechos históricos que el presencio. Con un toque de distorsión de la realidad. Cualquiera que viera al joven príncipe, pensaría que estaba completamente loco hablando solo, con una corona vieja sobre su cabeza.

-Y entonces, tome a la bestia de sus fauces. Me adentre entre sus enorme colmillos y le rompí la mandíbula con mi magia. Después de eso créeme que ya no volvería a aterrorizar a mis súbditos. Lloro como niña mientras se iba volando de vuelta a su montaña, Jajaja- Termino de relatar el anciano alicornio.

-¡Eso fue increíble!- Exclamo Norge elevándose con sus alas -¿Ya volvió a regresar?- Le pregunto curioso.

-Claro que no- Le contesto -Me asegure de ello- Pensó para sus adentros.

-Has vivido tantas cosas abuelo ¿Le contaste estas historias también a mi mamá?-

-Claro, ella se las sabe todas. Yo siempre le contaba una historia antes de dormir. Aunque no me prestara atención siempre- Le contesto su abuelo -Pero bueno Norge. Creo que ya ha pasado suficiente tiempo de historias. Pasemos a lo importante-

El alicornio se sentó junto a su nieto y lo abrazo con su ala para darle más seguridad -Veras Norge. La sangre, es más poderosa de lo que imaginas. La sangre, nos marca. La sangre nos emparenta de una forma más allá de la mismísima muerte. También nos maldice. Es por ello, que tú al tener parte de mi sangre, corriendo por tus venas, eres perfecto para materializar mi cuerpo espiritual a un estado físico- Le explico con un tono de voz seria.

Norge lo miro con intriga -¿Cómo lo hago abuelo? Dime como- Le exigió.

-Mediante un hechizo- Le contesto.

-¿Un hechizo?- Pregunto confundido el pegaso -Yo no soy un unicornio. No tengo magia abuelo-

-Mi querido Norge. No es necesario ser un unicornio. El cuerno, es solo un medio por el cual puedes liberar la magia que llevas dentro de ti. Todos los ponis tienen magia. Solo hay que saber cómo usarla, teniendo en cuenta roza. Afortunadamente, eres un pegaso. Los pegasos tienen más magia dentro de sí mismo, que los- Hizo una mueca de asco -Ponis de tierra- Dijo casi mordiéndose la lengua.

-Valla… Entonces puedo hacer magia. Eso es increíble- Murmuro Norge -¿Cuál es el hechizo?-

El rey Isen sonrió -Necesitamos algunos materiales especiales. Algunos se te serán fáciles de encontrar. Otros no tanto. Pero yo te guiare-

-No te fállate abuelo. Te prometo que te traeré de vuelta- El joven príncipe abrazo a su abuelo cariñosamente -Y seremos todos, una familia. Por cierto, te agradara mi papá. Es un poco inquieto, pero estará encantado de conocer a su suegro, Jeje-

-Hubiera querido vivir lo suficiente para ver a mi querida Noru casarse. Siempre fue mi sueño que fuera feliz finalmente, con alguien que la amara incondicionalmente. Era mi sueño, porque nunca creí que realmente se casara con alguien. Es decir, hay que tener un cuerpo y voluntad hechos de acero para sobrevivir a alguien con su carácter-

Norge soltó unas carcajadas. Las palabras de su abuelo calzaban justamente, como veía a su padre. Aunque nunca hizo mucho trabajo en entender la relación de sus padres.

-Creo que hay algún álbum de fotos que puedas ver, para que conozcas a toda tu nueva familia- Le comento –Mi tío Is ya tiene una gran familia y mi hermana mayor Anky por lo que supe también-

Norge buscaba muy animado el álbum cuando alguien toco a su puerta –Norge cariño. Es mamá voy a entrar..- de inmediato el joven pegaso se quito la vieja corona y la arrojo bajo su cama. Ya no veía a su abuelo pero no quería decir que no estuviera aun ahí. Justo a tiempo el príncipe logro sentarse en un cojín que se encontraba cerca y simulo leer. Su madre había entrado.

-¿Norge estabas hablando solo?- Noru paso rápidamente su vista por la habitación de su hijo, al entrar sintió un escalofrió recorrer su lomo.

-No madre, solo…..Pensaba en voz alta mientras leía- Norge jamás le había mentido a su madre pero le hizo una promesa a su abuelo.

La reina tomo asiento en la cama del príncipe y lo invito a que se sentara junto a ella. Cuando lo hizo lo abrazo maternalmente –Mi pequeño ha crecido tanto…Dentro de poco será todo un semental-

El pegaso de inmediato se sonrojo por lo que su madre decía, se separo de ella para poderla ver a la cara –Madre ¿De que estás hablando?- Noru no era de sonreír mucho pero en esa ocasión se le había escapado un poco, le pareció divertido como reacciono su hijo.

-Veras Norge, tu padre y yo hemos estado planeando una sorpresa para ti. Estas en la edad adecuada de presentarte en la sociedad como heredero de mi trono-

-Mamá no estoy entendiendo muy bien-

Noru volvió a sonreír –Norge hijo, hemos organizado un baile en tu honor, vendrán varios nobles de los reinos vecinos. Estarán los del reino grifo, la nación minotauro, representantes del Imperio de Cristal, eso fue idea de tu padre ya sabes que yo no los aguanto. ¡Además vendrá tu hermana y tu prima!-

El joven príncipe estaba con la boca abierta ¿Un baile? ¿En su honor? Si que fue toda una sorpresa. No salto de emoción porque su madre aun estaba ahí. No era el baile lo que le emocionaba de verdad, bueno ver a su familia reunida era muy bueno, pero él pensaba en que un baile sería perfecto para invitar a bailar a alguien en particular. Su Rose.

-La fiesta será en dos días, durante la luna llena. Así que te debes ir preparando, mañana enviare al sastre real y quiero que uses tu corona de príncipe-

La reina termino de hablar, antes de irse beso la frente de su hijo con cariño y abandono la habitación. Cuando se giro para irse cocho con alguien, al fijarse una pony rosa estaba en el suelo junto a un juego de té roto y restos de panecillos.

Rose vio que había tropezado con la reina y se asusto –Lo… ¡lo siento!...su majestad- a lo único que le temía la pony era a esos ojos vacios y severos que poseía la reina.

-¿Qué hacías aquí?-

-So…Solo le traía el postre al príncipe-

-Limpia el desastre y sigue con tus obligaciones- Noru estaba de muy buen humor como para castigar a la chica, debía seguir con la planeación del baile. Dio unos pasos, la miro unos segundos y se dispuso a hablar -Y toma un baño. Estas, asquerosa-

-Sí, si su majestad. De inmediato- Le respondió inclinándose.

Rose se limpio su melena con sus cascos, busco un trapeador en un closet cercano. Y limpio el suelo, de los restos de comida. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca de la habitación de Norge ¿Sera que no escucho el alboroto? Se acerco un poco a la puerta, no le gustaba espiar, pero sentía curiosidad. Escucho al joven príncipe hablar, como si estuviera con alguien ¿Sera su padre? Después de todo vio a la reina salir de la habitación.

-No te preocupes. No creo que regrese abuelo. Ella está muy ocupada dirigiendo el reino- Escucho Rose detrás de la puerta.

-Acaso dijo… ¿Abuelo?- Pensó la pony para sus adentros.

Por un momento pensó que había escuchado mal. Pero ella tenía un perfecto oído. Luego de unos segundos Norge volvió a decir, abuelo. Ahora estaba completamente de lo que había escuchado ¿Acaso Norge había enloquecido? Su padrastro le menciono un tiempo donde la reina enloqueció y encerró a todos, incluyendo a su esposo y a su hija, en los calabozos. Temía que lo mismo le estaría pasando al joven príncipe. Pero aunque estuviera loco, de todos modos lo amaría. Ella estaba segura de ello. Quería entrar, pero debía traer otro postre para Norge.

Una vez ya, con la nueva bandeja en su lomo. La dejo en la pequeña mesa frente a la habitación del príncipe. En el lapso de tiempo en el que fue a buscar el postre. Entro en ella la idea, de que Norge se enojaría con ella si lo trataba de loco. Por lo que decidió hablar con él, mañana. Con sus palabras mejor elegidas. Ya caída la noche, Rose miro las estrellas desde su habitación.

-Rose, cariño. Ya es hora de dormir- Le dijo su madre entrando en la modesta habitación de su hija -Sí mamá. En unos minutos- Le respondió.

-Está bien. Pero no quiero que te desveles mirando las estrellas como la última vez- Le dijo, para luego depositar un beso en la frente de su hija. Se retiro a dormir, ya que le tocaba turno mañanero.

Rose Snow sin embargo, continuo mirando las estrellas. Fantaseando, soñando, esperando lo que sería el día del baile. Las estrellas para ella representaban las hermosas luces del candelabro del salón de fiestas. El jardín que se veía desde su habitación, representaba el brillante mármol, sobre el que esperaba, bailar con el príncipe. Ciertamente ella nunca había bailado, pero eso no le impedía imaginar cómo seria. Aunque ella era de la servidumbre, sabía que en algún momento de la noche, la reina se debía retirar del salón. En las anteriores fiestas siempre se retiraba antes, porque sus deberes son mayores a los del rey. Por lo que este era su presentante cuando no estaba.

-Sí, se lo dijera. Seguro se burlaría de mi- Pensó tristemente la pony -¡No!- Exclamo de forma negativa -El no es así. No se burlaría de mi…Solo espero que. Tenga una oportunidad- Se dijo así misma.

-Hija ¿Estás hablando sola?- Le pregunto su madre, quien volvía de buscar un vaso de agua.

-¡No mamá! Solo leía un libro- Le contesto nerviosa.

-Pero si tú no lees libros- Contraargumento.

-Quizás yo también este loca- Pensó para sus adentros -Olvídalo mamá. Me dormiré enseguida-

-Está bien-

La pony siguió su camino hasta su habitación. Por otro lado Rose Snow bostezo y se dispuso a ir a mundo de los sueños. Esperando el mañana.

(….)

Al día siguiente, Rose como era de costumbre. Preparo el desayuno del joven príncipe, este no le prestó mucha atención, ya que parecía distraído. La pony no le podía hablar, ya que su madre tomaba desayuno con él en la cocina. Sin embargo, tenía la esperanza de hablar con él, cuando valla a dejar la merienda a la habitación de Norge. Por ello espero pacientemente la hora y se dirigió a la habitación del príncipe. Pero antes de tocar la puerta, detuvo su casco y dejo la merienda sobre la mesa frente a la puerta. Acerco su oído y decidió escuchar que hablaba Norge. Pero para su mala fortuna, la reina Noru paseaba por ese pasillo y la sorprendió escuchando detrás de la puerta de su hijo. Sigilosamente camino hasta ella.

-¿Te estás divirtiendo?- Le pregunto, mas para llamar su atención que para burlarse de ella.

-No, yo no…- Rose se volteo y al ver de quien se trataba, esta soltó un grito ahogado y se hecho al suelo, casi esperando un ataque físico. Que para su mala suerte, no podía detener -Su majestad, y-yo… No es lo que cree- Se excuso.

-Tu niñita insolente y entrometida- Rose retrocedió arrastrándose hacia atrás -¡Espiando a mi hijo! ¡Empleada de tercera!- Le insulto, dando un paso hacia adelante mientras la pony se arrastraba.

-P-perdóneme yo no quise… Fue un accidente. No volverá a ocurrir… N-no me haga nada- Dijo suplicantemente.

-Antes por tal acto, ya serias eso ¡Nada! Pero tengo una idea mejor- Dijo Noru, transportándose con su magia a las espaldas de Rose, haciendo que esta se detuviera -¡No te quiero ver rondando por aquí hasta dentro una semana. Si te veo te echare a ti y a tu familia!- Sentencio con voz autoritaria -¡Lárgate!- Le ordeno.

Rose se echo a correr desesperada. Como si estuviera huyendo de las mandíbulas de una bestia. Soltaba lágrimas, se sentía tan estúpida, y al mismo tiempo triste por no poder exigir otro trato. Ella solo se sentía preocupada, no había hecho nada con mala intensión. Si la reina la veía en el baile, que era donde quería bailar con el príncipe. Seguro la echaría a patadas del palacio. Sentía una frustración enorme, que apenas cabía en su pecho ¿Qué podía hacer ahora?

Unos minutos más tarde. Norge salió de su habitación. Lo primero que sus ojos vieron, fue la bandeja de plata con su merienda, frente a su habitación. Se acerco, la olfateo un poco, y supo quien la había dejado ahí. Soltó un suspiro de enamorado y se dispuso a entrar en su habitación y degustar de la buena cocina de su amada.

(Continuara...)


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola a todos los lectores, se que a pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima actualización. La verdad he estado totalmente ocupada en la universidad, este periodo me quiere hacer sufrir :I**_

_**Por suerte existen camaradas de verdad como Mond Dunkel quien me está ayudando con este fin. A él deben agradecerle este capítulo, pues lo escribió en su totalidad y yo solo hice las correcciones.**_

_**Espero ya poder hacerme un espacio entre tanto proyecto y seguir más rápido con el fic. En fin, disfrútenlo y esperamos sus reviews.**_

En un lugar del palacio, donde se almacenaban productos de limpieza y repuestos para las escobas, palas y demás objetos del castillo. A puerta cerrada y en las penumbras de aquel sitio bastante grande, se hallaba Rose Snow. Quien sostenía una pequeña llave, que era la de aquel almacén. Esta, la había tomado sin permiso, solo para ocultarse ahí y no ser molestada. De lo contrario, en su cuarto podría entrar su madre en cualquier momento y verla inconsolable. Tampoco era de noche para ocultarse en los densos follajes del jardín, por lo que el armario fue su mejor opción. Tendría problemas después por lo de la llave, pero muy poco le importaba.

-Soy una idiota. No soy nada. Si me echan de aquí probablemente nunca vuelva a ver a Norge y se olvidara de mí- Pensaba Rose mirando aquel espacio entre la puerta y la pared -Tampoco quiero que mi mamá pague por mis estupideces. Si la echan por mi culpa, oficialmente seré la peor hija del mundo-

A Rose se le escapo una lagrima de su ojo izquierdo -Perdóname mamá. Tuviste un desastre de hija- Susurro, en su soledad y privacidad.

Lo cierto, es que en el fondo del corazón de la humilde pony. No se consideraba a sí misma una hija ejemplar, mucho menos, merecedora de su madre. Esto comenzó cuando era muy pequeña, tras haber endeudo a su madre con una ferretería la cual prácticamente destruyo, producto de su curiosidad y a uso de un extintor y una tetera con agua hirviendo.

De recién nacida, nadie en todo el sitio residencial de la servidumbre, lloraba con más fuerza y más prolongadamente que Rose. Por supuesto, su madre no se lo dijo, pero se entero por las vecinas del lugar, que siempre la miraban con rencor. Por haber despertado tanto a ellas, unas jóvenes trabajadoras y a sus niños. Por último, Rose Snow nunca soporto que su madre saliera con sementales, los espantaba como perros a los gatos. Solo su padrastro actual, logro domar a tan enérgica, altanera y sobre todo, celosa niña. Para así quedarse con su madre y mudarse a la zona helada, puesto que aquel guardia solo estaba en Equestria de vacaciones.

-¡Pero no te echaran por mi culpa! ¡No señor!- Exclamo, para luego levantarse del frio suelo .No te echaran por mi culpa. Pero tampoco renunciare a Norge, yo estaré en esa fiesta a como dé lugar-

-Rose… ¿Eres tú? ¿Qué haces en el almacen hablando sola?- Pregunto el ama de llaves -Supongo que tú debes tener la llave del armario. El señor Foster tiene que sacar un trapeador. Una bebe vomito en la puerta del castillo-

-Lo siento señorita Flower. Saldré de inmediato- Rose camino hasta la puerta y la abrió, para encontrarse con una pegaso color lavanda y melena verde limón. Esta, la miro algo molesta, ya que antes de que escuchara la voz de Rose dentro del armario, se había dado el trabajo de buscar la susodicha llave, por todo el castillo.

-Señor Foster, ya puede sacar el trapeador- Dijo la ama de llaves, avisándole a un unicornio anciano de pelaje blanco de crin celeste palido, vistiendo un atuendo café de conserje.

-Sí, si ya voy. Malditos niños que me hacen más difícil el trabajo, los odio a todos, tanto problema por un trapeador- Decía el unicornio a regañadientes mientras entraba al almacén, para luego tomar el trapeador con su magia.

-Lo siento señor Foster- Se disculpo la pony, mirando cabizbaja.

-Bla, bla, cállate. Ahora debe oler horrible gracias a ti. Quizás cuanto se propago esa horrible peste- Le dijo respondió el unicornio soltando una que otra grosería en el camino a ejercer su trabajo.

-Sabes el señor Foster antes era un noble muy conocido. Eso te demuestra los giros que da la vida- Comento la pegaso mientras miraba al unicornio irse -¿No lo crees Rose?- El ama de llaves se volteo para encontrarse solo con un espacio vacío.

-¿Rose? ¡Es de mala educación dejar a la gente hablando sola!- Dijo enfadada, para luego marcharse volando por el pasillo.

Luego de unos segundos, Rose Snow salió del almacén con una pequeña caja de pañuelos en su lomo -¿Señorita Flower?- Pregunto confundida al ver que no había nadie -Bueno, seguro tiene mejores cosas que hacer. Que hablar conmigo- Dijo en un tono triste.

-Creo que mejor iré a mi habitación. Si la reina me ve se molestara conmigo- Pensó, para al instante emprender su marcha a paso lento, con la mirada baja -Rayos, si que he tenido mala suerte. Pero mañana todo cambiara, ¡O moriré en el intento!-

(…)

El joven príncipe, acompañado de su madre, se dirigieron al sastre real. De más está decir, que la presencia de la reina Noruu~e siempre causa un poco de conmoción en los pueblos que rodeaban el castillo. Ambos, estaban acompañados de la escolta real, que por obvias razones, eran considerados a los ojos de la reina, como unos inútiles. Pero a ella le gustaba cumplir con el protocolo y consideraba que, por raro que parezca, los ciudadanos se sentían más cómodos si era acompañada por estos. Llegaron rápidamente donde el sastre real, quien hecho a toda su clientela casi a patadas cuando vio a la reina con su hijo.

-Su majestad, me honra con su visita- Le dijo el sastre, quien era un unicornio color plata de melena azul muy arreglada. Este usaba anteojos purpuras y una camisa parda con un chaleco azul.

-Sastre, te ordeno darle a mi hijo un atuendo digno de su real persona. Para el baile de mañana- Le dijo la unicornio, sin rodeos.

-Claro su majestad. Sabe que yo siempre he servido bien a su familia. Se verá tan bien como la princesa Anky, en su cumpleaños número trece- Le respondió el sastre.

Noru miro a su hijo, quien miraba desinteresadamente la situación.

-Norge, ve con él. Yo esperare aquí afuera mientras te toman las medidas, te quiero cariño- Le dijo Noru, acariciando la cabeza del joven príncipe. Para luego marcharse a la sala de espera, donde había un prominente asiento para ella.

Norge siguió al sastre a un sitio donde había una gran variedad de telas y maniquíes con atuendos. El unicornio midió cada extremidad del joven príncipe, mientras este se quedaba quieto y con una expresión de aburrimiento.

-Con tu tono de pelaje y melena. Creo que te quedaría bien un choque con tonos claros ¿Te parece?-

-Sí- Respondió cortantemente. En su mente recapitulaba los momentos con su abuelo, aquellas hermosas y heroicas historias que llenaban su imaginación de fantasía e ilusiones. Pero para su desgracia estaba aquí, vistiéndose para un baile al cual poco y nada de interés tenía.

-¿No te interesa, cierto?- Le sorprendió el sastre.

-No, no me interesa…. ¿Cómo lo sabe?- Le pregunto Norge curioso.

-Tu hermana tenía esa misma cara, cuando hice su primer vestido- Le respondió, para luego voltearse a unos rodillos de tela blanca.

-Usted, estuvo mucho tiempo al servicio de mi familia, ¿cierto?-

-Sí, muchos años. Pero si eres tan habilidoso como yo. No sé notan los estragos del tiempo- Le respondió el sastre, con arrogancia.

-¿Atendiste alguna vez a mi abuelo?- Pregunto Norge.

-El rey Isen. Por supuesto, yo hice su capa y pijama, luego de que los Changelings nos hicieran prisioneros a todos, supe que había muerto. Por suerte, tu madre, la gran Noruu~e vino para salvarnos de aquella era de terror y empezar esta nueva era de terror. Pero fue mucho mejor que cuando Isen era rey….al menos ya nadie pasa hambre- El sastre levanto un traje blanco y celeste con bordajes y broches dorados -¡Molto Bene!-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Mi abuelo no fue un buen rey?- Insistió Norge con el tema, pero para su lamentar, el sastre se encontraba en un éxtasis. Ya que había quedado maravillado con su creación.

-¡Pruébatelo! ¡Tienes que probártelo!- Le grito el sastre, histérico. A uso de su magia, le puso el atuendo a Norge, contra su voluntad. Acerco un espejo de cuerpo completo y permitió al príncipe verse.

-Está un poco ajustado- Opino Norge.

-Claro, es solo para una ocasión. Tiene tu medida exacta, ni más, ni menos. Lo ajustado está de moda. Si quieres, puedo hacerte mucha ropa ajustada, a las princesas les encanta- Le dijo el unicornio, alzando una ceja pícaramente.

-Olvida eso, dime sobre…-

-Norge, te vez muy apuesto- Lo interrumpió Noru, entrando al lugar -Tan rápido como siempre, muy buen trabajo- Le dijo, en un tono que no expresaba gratitud, pero tampoco rechazo al trabajo del sastre.

-Sé que no le gusta esperar su majestad. Su hijo es encantador, esto seguro que acaparara mucha atención en el baile- Le dijo el unicornio, fascinado por la apariencia del joven príncipe. Aquel traje le quedaba más que perfecto.

-Mamá, ¿Podríamos…?- Intento sugerir el príncipe, ya que quería hablar un poco mas con el unicornio.

-No, cariño- Le interrumpió su querida madre -Tenemos que volver al castillo, tienes que asearte y luego te peinare- Le informo.

-Pero mamá- Alego el joven príncipe.

-Pero, nada- Lo volvió a interrumpir su madre -Volvemos al castillo y punto. Tenemos una agenda que cumplir- Le especifico, mirándolo de reojo con cierto enfado.

Norge se encogió de hombros, aunque amaba a su madre, detestaba que lo tratase aun como un niño pequeño.

-Está bien- Murmuro a regañadientes. Parecido a la forma como su madre, lo hace cuando se enfada y no tiene más opción que aceptar.

-Así me gusta. Nos marchamos- Dijo ella, para voltearse al instante y comenzar a caminar hacia la salida, seguida de su querido hijo menor.

Norge se marcho del lugar, con la curiosidad ¿Su abuelo fue un mal rey?, tenía que averiguarlo. De regreso al palacio, no paso nada interesante, nadie se atrevía a comportarse mal con la reina cerca. Muchos ciudadanos aun recuerdan el día en que sus ojos de halcón presenciaron un robo, y frente a todos sus súbditos lo petrifico en hielo. Hasta el día de hoy permanece en el mismo lugar donde murió y con el tiempo, se convirtió en una atracción turística.

Norge apenas consiguió resguardarse bajo la privacidad de su cuarto, pudo ya sentirse a salvo y seguro. Se saco aquel traje que traía puesto y lo arrojo sobre su cama. Saco la corona de su abuelo debajo de esta y miro su puerta, antes de ponérsela sobre la cabeza. Al instante el ambiente se volvió más frío, Norge no tardo en acostumbrarse, ya que ha pasado mucho tiempo con la corona puesta. Aquel anciano alicornio, cuyo aire señorial apareció frente a sus ojos, tan rápido como un reflejo.

-Es bueno verte de nuevo querido nieto ¿Conseguiste un elegante atuendo?- Dijo, con cierto aire de superioridad. En sus ojos se veía satisfacción y al mismo tiempo, total confianza y seguridad.

-Abuelo, dime ¿Tú fuiste un buen rey?- Pregunto sin rodeos.

El anciano alicornio sonrió. Su expresión decía, que sabía lo que Norge iba a decir, antes que lo dijera.

-Querido Norge. Tienes que entender, que solo uno, no puede definir si alguien es buen rey o no. Puesto que los demás, siempre juzgaran eso con la situación que les toco vivir. Yo no puedo estar en todas partes, algunos me consideraban un buen rey. Y otros… No tanto. Pero no significa que no hiciera lo posible para ser un buen rey para todos- Le contesto, con un tono de voz amable y relajado.

-Pero en general, la mayoría te seguía y quería como rey ¿No es así?-

El alicornio quedo en silencio unos segundos mientras miraba al pegaso inexpresivamente. Hasta que se digno a hablar.

-Claro que si- Respondió sin parpadear -Por cierto Norge. Creo que ya es hora de buscar las cosas, que necesitamos para el hechizo- Desvió el tema.

-Claro. Solo dime, y yo las conseguiré- Dijo entusiasta el pegaso.

-Lo primero que necesito que consigas. Es un cetro- Le dijo el alicornio, seriamente.

-¿Un cetro?- Pregunto Norge, confundido.

-Sí. Pero no es un cetro cualquiera, yo lo fabrique y lo necesito de regreso. Tiene un gran poder mágico, veras Norge, ese cetro fue para controlar a una bestia. Y creo, que lo "necesitaremos"- Dijo, abrazando a su nieto, casi como un signo de camarería. Como si ambos fueran grandes amigos de hace muchos años.

-¿Una bestia? ¿Qué bestia?- Pregunto con escepticismo, ya que a su parecer, aquella petición se escuchaba extraño.

-Es un monstruo. Que yo dome por muchos años, pero luego se volvió muy poderoso y temí que hiciera algún daño. Por eso diseñe este cetro. Para controlarla, y creo que esa bestia regresara muy pronto. Ni si quiera Noru podrá con ella, por eso necesito volver lo antes posible. No quiero que le pase nada malo a tu madre, mucho menos a ti- Le explico, mostrando con expresiones y gestos su lamentar, de que tan horrible situación se dé, si no la puede evitar.

Norge sintió pena, por su abuelo. Se imaginaba como se debe sentir no poder ayudar a los seres queridos. Su mirada expreso decisión e iniciativa, ayudaría a su abuelo a como dé lugar. Para su madre, pensaba él, sería uno de los mejores regalos, volver a ver a su padre.

-Dime donde está y lo encontrare-

El alicornio sonrió ampliamente y acerco su boca al oído del joven pegaso.

-Escabúllete, durante el baile. Ve por el pasillo, hasta encontrar un lugar en la pared donde sobre mucho espacio entre una antorcha y otra. Cuando encuentres ese lugar, di las palabras "Imperiex Aposentus" Ahí, se te revelara mi habitación. Cuando estés ahí se te será muy fácil encontrar el cetro- Le dijo, casi en susurro, con su profunda y rasposa voz de anciano.

Norge asintió enérgico.

Repentinamente tocan a su puerta, solo alguien en particular tocaba de aquella manera. Se trataba de su madre.

-Cariño ¿Puedo pasar?- Pregunto, previniendo encontrar a su hijo en una situación indecorosa.

El joven pegaso rápidamente se saco la corona de la cabeza, haciendo desaparecer a su abuelo. Para al instante colocarla debajo de su cama. Se recostó en la cama y tomo un libro de su mesita de noche, para fingir leerlo.

-Pasa mamá- Respondió rápidamente.

La puerta se abrió revelando a la reina de hielo. Quien estaba portando su capa de fiesta. La diferencia con la que siempre usaba, era que esta era un poco más corta y de un azul más claro con mas afelpados. Nuevamente, Noru sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espina dorsal al entrar a la habitación de su hijo. Sin embargo, esta no le iba a mencionar tal cosa, ya que lo veía como una simple coincidencia. O que quizás tenga que ver con su ya avanzada edad, a pesar de verse siempre tan joven.

-Hijo, ¿Qué haces? Ya deberías estar aseado- Le regaño Noru -¿Y porque estás leyendo ese libro al revés?-

Norge miro detenidamente la situación, e invento una mentira.

-Estoy… Practicando la lectura al revés. Requiere más esfuerzo y… Me gusta- Mintió, esbozando una amplia sonrisa.

Noru lo miro de reojo, no porque detectara la mentira de su hijo. Sino porque le llamo la atención su sonrisa. No era muy Norge sonreír, mucho menos de esa manera tan alegre.

-Está bien. Bueno, vendré en una hora para peinarte, tienes que verte muy bien. Hay muchas jovencitas que quieren conocerte. Y quiero que causes una buena impresión, a todos… No preguntes porque, solo quiero que esta vez, todo salga bien cuando te presentemos- Le dijo Noru, mientras su parpado derecho temblaba.

-¿Acaso paso algo, en el ultimo baile que hicimos?- Pregunto con ingenuidad.

-Te dije que no preguntaras. Solo… No, hagas un espectáculo- Le insistió.

Norge no entendía la reacción de su madre. Su padre le dijo que el último baile que hicieron fue para su hermana mayor Anky. Y eso no había salido muy bien, pero no le dijo porque. Sea lo que sea, el era mucho más tranquilo y con más control, que su hermana mayor. No haría rabiar a su madre, la amaba demasiado para eso.

-Está bien. Confía en mí, pero no te prometo, que hare amigos- Le dijo seriamente.

Noru suspiro con pesadez.

-Te entiendo. Pero…- Noru apretó su labios y intento formular aquellas palabras, que detestaba decirle a su hijo menor. Ya que sabía lo despreciable que era tal acto, al menos para ella -Intenta ser amable. Y, hacer nuevas amistades- La reina de hielo esbozo una sonrisa muy dolorosa, no solo para ella, sino para quien la vea.

Norge sentía un poco de pena, suponía que si dependiera enteramente de la voluntad de su madre. Y no de su papel de reina, no haría ningún baile. Quizás de hecho, ni si quiera buscaría simpatizar a los grandes señores de la zona helada. Simplemente los sometería bajo su pesuña.

-Ya puedes irte mamá, te hare caso- Le dijo Norge, aliviándola.

-Gracias- Le dijo, antes echar una última vista rápida a la habitación y retirarse.

Norge se levanto de su cama, dejando su libro a un lado. Miro la puerta de su baño unos segundos y luego miro ese espacio que había entre su cama y el suelo. Decidió ir al baño y asearse para el baile.

(…)

Ya cayendo la noche, el palacio se lleno de vida. Luces por todas partes con motivo de fiesta, con carruajes y dirigibles llegando, llenando el jardín delantero del palacio. Señores de la más alta sociedad, tanto de la zona helada como de reinos cercanos, presentaban sus respetos a la reina Noru, quien los recibía en la entrada, mientras que su esposo, los recibía ya estos llegando al salón de fiestas. Entre aquellas familias, se podía apreciar una que otra jovencita de la nobleza. Sangre azul recorriendo fervientemente sus venas, con una apariencia, digna de una escultura tallada por los mismos dioses.

Norge, cuya melena fue arreglada por su madre hace una hora. Miraba desde la ventaba de su habitación a los invitados. Sin embargo, muy por el contrario de un jovencito de su edad, no le llamaban la atención en lo más mínimo aquellas hermosas jóvenes de nobleza, que habían recorrido grandes distancias, solo para conocerlo.

-Maldición, tantos estúpidos invitados- Pensó Norge -Me pregunto si…- Repentinamente, algo finalmente llamo la atención del pegaso, era una unicornio, con pelaje y melena similares a las de Rose Snow, solo que con un volumen y tono diferentes.

-Wow…- Murmuro el príncipe. Aquella pony, había captado su muy exigente atención, pero esto no iba más allá, de su apariencia. Extrañamente, le resultaba familiar, aparte de su parecido con su amada.

-¿Podre bailar con Rose?- Se pregunto en silencio. Pero al voltearse y ver aquel sitio donde ocultaba la corona de su abuelo, recordó su "prioridad".

-Eso no. Importa- Murmuro para luego bajar la cabeza con decepción -Lo otro es más importante, Rose estará ahí el día de mañana- Se dijo convencido. –Y se lo compensaré apenas pueda ver la sonrisa de mi madre cuando este mi abuelo frente a ella-

Una vez que todos los invitados llegaron, Noru fue por su hijo. Mientras ambos caminaban por el pasillo, más audibles se hacían las voces de aquellos seres privilegiados. Los guardias de la entrada cruzaron sus lanzas, creando una "X" sobre la reina y su hijo. Todos guardaron unos segundos de silencio ante su presencia, que de inmediato causo uno que otro comentario halagador, entre los presentes.

-Presentamos a sus majestades. Reina Noruu~e de la zona helada. Y al príncipe Norge- Dijo el guardia a la derecha de ambos.

Muchos bajaron la cabeza en señal de respeto. Excepto claro, la familia. Anky casi queda boquiabierta de lo mucho que su hermano menor había crecido, se acerco a él y le revolvió la melena cariñosamente, esto molesto a Noru, quien le había dedicado mucho trabajo al peinado de su hijo.

-Te vez muy elegante, hermanito- Le halago Anky, bajo su cabeza y se acerco a la oreja del pegaso, con una expresión maliciosa -Apuesto que mamá te insistió en que te comportaras hoy- Le susurro.

Norge asintió con la cabeza, de forma positiva.

-Lo imagine- Anky rio un poco -Quizás algún día te cuente, lo que paso en mi cumpleaños dieciocho-

-¡Norge!- Exclamo una voz entre la multitud.

-Kasai, te dije que no gritaras- Le reprendió Is su padre, quien la seguía de cerca junto con su pareja, Xiang.

Ese pelaje plateado, tan brillante y lleno de vida. Con aquella larga melena, tan negra como un denso bosque. Y ojos violetas tan llamativos como dos estrellas, fueron de inmediato un dosis de alegría extra para Norge. Quien no veía a su prima desde ya varios años. Galopo hacia ella y ambos se unieron en un caluroso abrazo. Esto conmovió de inmediato a Noru e Is, además de Anky.

-Tengan cuidado. Dicen que el primero novio de uno, siempre son los primos- Comento un lobo blanco, quien tenía una bandeja de bocadillos en su espalda. Sea fue al lado de su esposa sonriendo infantilmente como solía hacerlo su padre cuando vivía.

-Tu lobo salvaje no sabes decir nada más que…- Dijo Noru, pero se contuvo al instante, al ver la expresión despectiva de su hija -Palabras. Poco coherentes. Solo eso…- Dijo, para luego desviar la mirada, enfadada -Ahora ya no puedo insultar al idiota del lobo ¿Qué le ha pasado al mundo?- Pensó.

Norge y Kasai se separaron, mirándose detenidamente, observando los ligeros cambios de ambos, con el pasar de los años.

-Te ves igual que siempre, prima. Enana- Le dijo Norge, juguetonamente.

-Quizás, sea así. En cambio tu, eras más alto, pero con la misma cara de bebe- Le respondió, de igual manera.

Rieron, hace mucho que no se hablaban, y mucho menos, se hacían bromas.

-Norge hijo- Le llamo la atención Den -Tengo a alguien que presentarte-

-¿A quién papá?- Pregunto el pegaso, curioso. Casi entusiasmado, de que quizás se tratase de alguien más de su pasado.

Su padre se hace a un lado, revelando a una minotauro de casi dos metros de alto, con enormes y llamativos músculos. Usando un vestido purpura de escote enorme, dejando nada la imaginación, ya que dicha minotauro poseía ubres voluminosas, además de una gran nariz.

-¡Oh, pero si es el príncipe!- Exclamo la minotauro, para luego lanzarse a abrazar a Norge, apegándolo fuertemente a sus ubres, casi asfixiándolo con la fuerza de sus brazos.

-Hijo, ella es la hija del marqués de las provincias del norte de las llanuras taurinas. Su nombre es Hilda- Le dijo Den, sonriendo tontamente -Bueno, creo que los dejare solos- Den extendió sus alas y voló a un lado de su esposa Noru.

-Bien hecho idiota- Le dijo Noru, de forma sarcástica -De todas las invitadas, ¿Por qué la minotauro?-

-Creí que a Norge le gustaría una chica poderosa- Den se acerco cariñosamente a su esposa, juntando su mejilla con la de ella -Así como a mí me gusto de inmediato, mi poderosa Noru-

Noru se sonroja y lo aleja con su casco.

-Para de decir tonterías, y mejor tráeme algo de beber. No podre quedarme hasta el final del baile. Quiero asegurarme que Norge conozca a alguien de su agrado-

Den levanto el casco llevándoselo a la frente -Como ordene, mi hermosa reina- Le dijo, para al instante partir volando a buscar algo de beber, en la mesa de los cocteles.

Mientras tanto, Norge se veía sumergido en un mar de prominente pecho, de minotauro. Francamente, para el joven príncipe, era como estar entre dos enormes almohadones de piel. Pero eso no significaba, que le produjera algún placer.

-Príncipe bailar conmigo- Le dijo la minotauro en forma de orden.

-Aammm… ¿Qué tal si mejor nos sentamos, y charlamos?- Le sugirió el pegaso, fingiendo una sonrisa.

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!- Le respondió indignada -¡Tu guapo príncipe vas a bailar conmigo!- Estallo en cólera, llamando la atención que todos los presentes.

Norge observo como todos, los miraban extraño. Por lo que no hallo más remedio que aceptar a la petición, para desviar las miradas. Los brazos de la minotauro rodearon la cintura del joven príncipe, para luego arrastrarlo por toda la pista del baile, a al compas de la música. Sin embargo, repentinamente un vaso con un líquido rosado, muy llamativo, levito frente a los ojos de la minotauro. Esta vio en el vaso, que sentía como si la llamara a seguirlo. Soltó al príncipe, dejándolo libre, para así seguir a dicho vaso, que levito hasta afuera del salón de fiestas.

-Eso fue extraño- Pensó Norge, para luego levantar la mirada a un casco, aparentemente amigable. Que le ofrecía ayuda, para levantarse del suelo. La vista del pegaso siguió la extensión del casco, hasta dar con el rostro, de su dueño.

-Hola, príncipe- Le dijo una pony de pelaje color frambuesa claro y melena azul eléctrico. Poseedora de unos ojos color azul cielo. Con esbelto cuerpo, que era acorde a su vestido largo y elegante, que relucía de un color violeta oro, con bordes oscuros. En su cuello, resaltaba un collar de rubí azul, en forma de corazón, incrustado en un broche de oro. En sus orejas, brillaban pendientes de diamante, y entre sus ojos, resaltaba un mechón de cabello que se escapaba de su arreglada melena.

Norge quedo boquiabierto, veía en ella, a su Rose. Sin embargo sabía que no era su amada, ¡Es más! Ni si quiera sabia quien era. Pero recordó que, anteriormente, le había llamado la atención cuando veía llegar a los invitados.

-¿Te conozco?- Pregunto con suspicacia, aceptando el casco y levantándose del suelo.

La pony rio, por su risa, se podía apreciar casi un coro. Como si lo hubiera ensayado miles de veces, para que cada expresión, cada palabra. Fueran la perfección encarnizada.

-Mi nombre es Suomi, soy la Condesa de la villa Diamond Village. Y, respecto a tu pregunta. Sí, me conoces… O más bien, me conociste- Le respondió la unicornio.

-¿En serio?- Pregunto Norge, con incredulidad.

-Mi padre es el Duque Lars de las montañas del norte. Jugamos un par de veces cuando éramos niños. Es una pena que me olvidaras. Yo no lo hice- Suomi se volteo, con una expresión triste, apelando a la pena y compasión del príncipe.

-Espera- La detuvo Norge.

Suomi sonrió con malicia y satisfacción.

-Ahora de recuerdo. Lo siento- Se disculpo el príncipe, avergonzado.

La condesa se volteo lentamente, para fijar sus enormes orbes azules sobre el príncipe. Pestaño, llamando su atención, causado un leve rubor en las mejillas de Norge -Llena mi corazón de alegría. Al hacerme saber que me reconoce, príncipe-

No muy lejos, eran observados por Noru y Den, quienes veían la escena fascinados.

-¿Quién es esa chica?- Le pregunto Den a su esposa.

-Idiota. Es la hija del Duque Lars- Le respondió Noru, con fastidio.

-¡¿El duque Lars sigue vivo?!- Pregunto Den, sorprendido.

-Si… Más o menos. Pero creo que muy pronto morirá. Ella es su hija menor, no tengo idea porque la nombro Condesa a tan pronta edad. Pero es un buen partido. Es educada, posee una villa y su padre está al filo de la muerte- Noru esbozo una sonrisa casi invisible al ojo pony -Me agrada- Murmuro.

-Mira mamá- Le llamo la atención Anky -Norge conoció una chica ¿No crees que se ven lindos juntos? Mi hermanito ha crecido tanto- Llevó sus cascos a sus mejillas en seña que le causaba mucha ternura la escena.

Noru volvió a fijar su mirada en su hijo. Lentamente se llevo su casco a su vientre y sonrió, esta vez un poco más amplia -Si. Mi pequeño ha crecido- Susurro para sí misma.

Se escucho música nuevamente en el salón. Las luces bajaron y ambos jóvenes se encontraban en el centro de la pista de baile. Todos a su alrededor, comenzaron a bailar, inclusive la familia del joven príncipe, excepto su madre que se retiraba dejando al rey solo. Este decide entretener a los invitados con sus anécdotas, para no aburrirse sin su reina. Anky bailaba armoniosamente sostenida firmemente de la cintura por Sea, mientras que Is moría de vergüenza debido a que Xiang lo arrastro a la pista de baile alegando que debían bailar como esposos. Kasai se las vio más fácil, no tardo mucho para que un joven semental la invitara a bailar.

Repentinamente, Norge escucha unos ligeros golpeteos de cascos de parte de la concesa. El pegaso entiende esto, como una señal de que quiere bailar. Muy por el contrario de la minotauro, esta vez siente con seguridad. De que disfrutara esto.

-¿Quieres bailar?- Le invita, educadamente.

Suomi sonríe y acepta encantada, aceptando el casco del príncipe. Norge nunca antes había bailado, pero había leído al respecto. Sin embargo, esto no evitaba que tuviera una posición algo insegura de que hacer. La unicornio se acerco a su oído, con su suave y delicada voz susurro -Solo sigue el ritmo-

Norge se sonrojo, la brisa en su oreja se había sentido extraño. Siguiendo el consejo de su acompañante, rodeo su cintura con un poco de timidez. Roso la cola de esta, pudiendo por un segundo, sentir la firmeza de los flancos de la condesa. La música era lenta y ya una vez con la pony firme a su cuerpo, no veía mayor dificultad en lo por venir. Se movieron, de un lado al otro rítmicamente. Sus bocas estaban muy cerca, por lo que podían saborear la respiración del otro. La Condesa tenía hipnotizado al príncipe, mientras bailaban, había algo "mágico" en sus ojos.

-Me siento extraño- Le confesó Norge.

-Lo sé- Le respondió Suomi.

-¿Qué me pasa?- Le pregunto, confundido el pegaso.

-Pasa, que tengo un gran talento- Le revelo -Y tu, mi príncipe- Se acerco a su oreja -Serás mío-

45 Minutos antes.

Rose se preparaba para su audaz misión. Había pasado toda la tarde arreglando un vestido viejo de su madre, que había encontrado en uno de los cofres de ropa que permanecían sin abrir. Lo ajusto a su tamaño, lo limpio y lo acorto. No se veía como de la nobleza, pero bastaría para pasar desapercibido. Era un vestido lavanda, sin mucho diseño pero bastante cómodo.

-Muy bien Rose. Este es el plan…- La pony miro por la ventana de su habitación -Bajamos al jardín con la soga improvisada que hice. Entro a los pasillos que conectan con la cocina y me escabullo al baile ¡Fácil!-

Rose toma la soga hecha con sus sabanas y la avienta por la ventana, para luego atar un extremo a una de las patas de su cama.

-Muy bien ¡Voy por ti Norge!- Exclama entusiasta, para luego subirse sobre el marco de la ventana. Miro hacia abajo con un poco de miedo, para luego cuidadosamente tratar de apoyarse sobre la pared del castillo, sosteniendo la soga -Aquí vamos- Trago saliva para luego ir bajando lentamente.

Cuando Rose se encontraba a solo un piso del suelo, ya se sentía más aliviada.

-Esto fue sencillo- Murmuro.

De impróvido y para su desgracia, una brisa indiferente traída directamente desde las montañas. Vino a arruinar su plan. La parte trasera de su vestido se levanto, tapando su rango de visión y asustándola. Por descuido, sus cascos resbalaron, cayendo finalmente sobre el pasto. Por suerte, para ella, amortiguo la caída con sus flancos.

-Bueno, eso no salió tan mal- Dijo adolorida, para luego incorporarse. Miro en todas direcciones vigilando que nadie la haya escuchado o visto, para al instante esconderse en un arbusto.

La pony conocía muy bien el jardín, pero aun así era difícil moverse en la oscuridad y en los arbustos. Creía tener cada paso calculado, pero sin darse cuenta, se dirigió al estanque, donde cayó sin remedio al no anticiparlo. El ruido de su chapuzón llamo la atención de un guardia, quien llevaba una linterna en su boca.

Rose tembló de frío, para luego esconderse bajo las oscuras aguas, al ver que alguien se acercaba. El guardia busco, sin éxito, a algún intruso. Pego un gruñido de frustración y se fue a vigilar a otro lugar. La pony salió del agua, para tomar el aire que le hacía falta. Su cuerpo estaba todo mojado y su vestido estaba sucio por el lodo del fondo del estanque. Salió con cautela y se volvió a introducir en la red de arbustos.

-¿Po…Porque siempre, ti…tienen que pasarme estas cosas a…mí?- Dijo Rose, mientras su mandíbula temblaba del frio. Sus ojos divisaron una luz tenue, que era del pasillo que daba a la cocina -Po…Por fin-

Cuando logro salir de la red de arbustos, se pudo apreciar que su vestido, aparte de tener lobo, ahora estaba embarrado en hojas y polvo. Además, su melena estaba toda despeinada y mojada y el ligero maquillaje que se había puesta (Que era de su madre), quedo arruinado. Sin embargo, Rose no se había percatado de ninguna de estas cosas, ella solo pensaba en llegar a su destino. Por lo que prosiguió con su misión, para caminar silenciosamente por el pasillo. Para solo ocultarse en un armario al escuchar las voces de unas sirvientas, que ella conocía.

-¿Vieron a la acompañante del príncipe?- Dijo una de ellas, llamando de inmediato la atención de Rose.

-Escuche que es una condesa, de una villa muy importante donde se extraen diamantes- Dijo otra.

Para aquellas alturas, la pony ya estaba con su oreja pegada a la puerta escuchando ¿Acompañante del príncipe? ¿Condesa de villa de diamantes? Quería escuchar más, pero las ponies solo iban de paso hacia el almacén. Por lo que no pudo escuchar más de su conversación. En su cabeza, no podía evitar hacerse ideas y crear escenarios, situaciones ¡Inclusive cosas completamente absurdas, como si la condesa fuera una pony vampira! Pero, al cabo de unos minutos de pensamientos entro en razón. Norge es un príncipe, tiene como obligación por lo menos bailar una pieza en un baile, en su honor.

La pony respiro profundamente y camino hacia la cocina. Miro a través de la pequeña ventana de la puerta y entro agachada. Vio que uno de los Chefs se acercaba y se escondió en un carrito de comida, oculta tras un largo mantel blanco.

-Eso estuvo cerca- Pensó, sudando un poco -Ahora ¿Cómo voy a…-

Repentinamente el carrito comenzó a moverse hacia adelante, dejando fin a su pensamiento. Atravesó las puertas de la cocina hacia el salón de baile, oculta en el carrito. Movió un poco el mantel hacia arriba, para buscar al joven príncipe con la mirada. Y lo encontró. Pero no como ella hubiese querido. Aquel pegaso, dueño de su humilde corazón, estaba felizmente abrazado, de una unicornio muy hermosa. Bailaban sobre la gran luz del candelabro, casi como si ambos fueran seres celestiales, destinados a estar juntos. Y bailar.

-No…- Murmuro Rose Snow.

Ella quería ir, quería salir de su escondite y de alguna forma imposible, secuestrar a su amado pegaso. Pero su cuerpo se lo impedía. La música se detuvo, y la condesa fue acercando sus labios a los del joven príncipe. Este parecía hipnotizado, simplemente esperaba pacientemente a que aquellos dulces y delicados labios, tocaran los suyos.

-No…- Volvió a murmuro la pony.

Norge abrió su boca, y eso se reflejo en los ojos de Rose.

-¡No!- Exclamo a todo pulmón, para salir a toda prisa del carrito, a la vista de todos -No, no, no lo hagas- Se repetía una y otra vez galopaba.

-¡Una ladrona!- Exclamo un noble, asustado. Todos pegaron el grito al cielo al escuchar eso, llevándose directamente sus extremidades delanteras, a sus joyas.

Los guardias de la puerta saltaron al servicio, tomando a la pony por sus extremidades y arrastrándola por el suelo para llevarla hacia afuera, a la vista de todos.

-¡Déjenme ir!- Exigía la pony, quien levanto la mirada hacia Norge, cuyos labios, ya tenían dueña -¡Norge!- Grito.

El pegaso abrió los ojos como platos, como si hubiera salido de un trance. Miro en todas direcciones, asustado y confundido. Parecía como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua fría, luego de dormir varios días.

-¡Norge!- Volvió a gritar Rose.

El pegaso miro hacia de donde provenía la voz, y finalmente sus ojos se cruzaron con los de ella. Mientras la Condesa, hervía en cólera, al ver como aquella sirvienta había arruinado su velada.

-¡Llévense de una vez a esa ladrona!- Les ordeno Suomi a los guardias, sin embargo, a pesar de ser disciplinados, intentaban no lastimar a una jovencita.

La condesa Suomi sonrió con malicia. Sin embargo esa expresión de borro, cuando el príncipe emprendió vuelo hacia los guardias deteniéndolo en el acto.

-¡Déjenla!- Les ordeno el príncipe. Su voz había sido sumamente autoritaria, cosa que solo habían apreciado en la monarca de ese reino. El pegaso avanzo hasta la pony bajo la vista de todos los presentes, al igual que de su familia.

(…Continuara….)


End file.
